In a Blue Moon
by Lyn Nam
Summary: "Apakah kau masih membenciku?"/"Aku heran kau merasa perlu bertanya."/CHANKAI HUNKAI GS REMAKE NOVEL ILANA TAN
1. Chapter 1

In a Blue Moon

 **Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

 **Rated** : T

 **WARNING :**

 **Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca!

Remake Novel Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama

"Aku sudah menemukan tunanganmu!"

Alis Park Chanyeol terangkat tinggi mendengar kata-kata kakeknya yang diucapkan dengan suara semangat itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang ponsel yang tadi terjepit di antara telinga dan bahu sehingga kepalanya bisa ditegakkan kembali. "Tunggu sebentar, Pop," katanya singkat. Ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinga dan memberi syarat kepada salah seorang _sous chef_ -nya, menyuruhnya mengambil alih pekerjaan. Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari dapur restorannya yang sibuk namun teratur ke arah ruang kerja pribadinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah duduk di balik meja kerjanya yang belum sempat dirapikannya selama beberapa hari. Ia menempelkan ponsel kembali ke telinga dan berkata, "Nah, apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku sudah menemukan tunanganmu!" ulang kakeknya dengan suara yang lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Ada dua masalah di sini," kata Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan mengacungkan dua jari, walaupun kakeknya tidak bisa melihat. "Satu, aku tidak tahu dia menghilang. Dua, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah punya tunangan."

"Ya, kau sudah punya tunangan. Aku hanya tidak pernah memberitahmu selama ini," kata kakeknya dengan nada sambil lalu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mendesah. "Pop, kau ada di mana sekarang? Bukankah kau berencana menghadiri pernikahan temanmu malam ini?"

"Pernikahan _cucu_ temanku," koreksi kakeknya. "Dan tunanganmu ada di sini. Makanya cepatlah kemari."

"Apakah semua ini gara-gara Hyejin?"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Hyejin. Tinggi, cantik, rambut hitam legam, mata cokelat karamel. Kau mengenalnya. Aku baru saja memperkenalkan kalian kemarin."

Hyejin adalah model cantik yang juga adalah teman dekat Chanyeol. Wanita itu teman yang menyenangkan, selalu besedia mendampingi Chanyeol ke acara apa pun yang harus di hadiri Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol yidak menyadari salah satu alasan Hyejin bersedia melakukannya karena ia juga ingin memperluas koneksi. Chanyeol adalah koki kepala di Ramses, salah satu restoran paling terkenal di New Tork, jadi ia mengenal orang-orang yang mungkin bisa membantu Hyejin dalam bidang pekerjaannya. Hubungan mereka dekat, namun hanya sebatas teman. Setidaknya bagi Chanyeol, dan setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

Selama ini Chanyeol tidak oernah memperkenalkan wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya kepada keluarganya. Ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud memperkenalkan Hyejin kepada kakeknya. Tetapi kemarin Hyejin datang menemuinya di Ramses ketika kakeknya juga ada di sini, jadi Chanyeol terpaksa memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Oh, dia," kata kakeknya di ujung sana.

"Ya, dia."

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Apakah alasan kau tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa aku sudah punya tunangan adalah karena Hyejin?"

"Tentu saja bukan," bantah kakeknya. "Apakah kau serius dengannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah,. Mungkin aku berniat menikahinya," guraunya.

" _Well_ , urungkan niatmu karena kau sudah punya tunangan," kata kakeknya. "Dan cepatlah kemari, Chanyeol. Aku butuh tumpangan pulang ke rumah. Apakah kau tega melihat kakekmu yang sudah renta ini naik taksi atau kereta bawah tanah di New York sendirian?"

Park Yoochun memang sudah berumur 75 tahun, tetapi sama sekali tidak renta. Ia masih sangat sehat, sangat aktif, sangat madiri dan Chanyeol tahu benar otak kakeknya masih sangat tajam.

"Bukankah kau berangkat bersama salah seorang temanmu tadi sore? Apakah dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Kau adalag cucucku, jadi aku berhak merepotkanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Entahlah, Pop," katanya, masih puar-pura enggan. "Ramses ramai sekali malam ini."

"Lalu kenapa?" balas kakeknya. "Ramses memang selalu ramai. Aku yakin Jongdae bisa menangani semuanya dengan sangat baik."

Saat itu laki-laki yang disebut-sebut kakeknya muncul di ambang pintu uang kerja Chanyeol yang terbuka. Kim Jongdae yang bertubuh ramping, berkulit putih, dan berambut hitam legam adalah manajer Ramses.

"Ya, _Hyeong_ memang bisa diandalkan," Chanyeol membenarkan, membuat Jingdae mengangkat alis mendengar namaya disebut-sebut. "Baiklah, kau menang. Berikan alamatnya kepadaku."

Setelah ia menutup telepon, ia mengangkat wajah menatap Jongdae. "Ada apa?"

Jongdae melangkah masuk dan tersenyum lebar. "Kuhara itu salah seorang teman Hyejin yang ingin berkenalan denganku."

"Sayang sekali, _Hyeong_. Itu tadi kakekku," sahut Chanyeol

"Aduh." Jongdae meringis.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jongdae menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke arah dapur. "Hansol lagi-lagi bertingkah. Sebaiknya kau menenangkannya. Kalau tidak, tamu-tamu akan terlambat mendapat hidangan penutup."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai melepaskan celemek biru gelap yang melilit pinggangnya. "Sepertinya kau yang harus menghadapinya hari ini, _Hyeong_. Aku harus menemui kakekku."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Aku hanya berharap _dia_ tidak menimbulkan masalah. Kalau tidak, dia akan mendapati dirinya terbang kembali ke Korea lebih awal daripada yang direncanakannya."

ChanKai

Satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah tiba di tempat resepsi pernikahan. Sepertinya penjaga pintu sudah diberitahu tentang kedatangannya, karena ia langsung diizinkan masuk setelah menyebutkan namanya. Ruang pesta itu didekorasi dengan indah, didominasi warna cokelat, putih, dan emas. Tampaknya acara makan malam sudah selesai, karena para tamu sedang berdansa diirigi alunan lagu lembut dari orkestra sementara tamu-tamu lain saling mengobrol dan menikmati smapanye ayng diedarkan oleh para pelayan berseragam hitam putih.

Seorang pelayan menyodorkan senampan sampanye ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap gelas-gelas sampanye yang berkilau dengan tatapan menyesal, lalu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala kepada si pelayan. Ia harus mengemudi malam ini, jadi ia tidak bole minum, walaupun saat ini ia mungkin membutuhkan kekuatan yang bisa diberikan minuman itu.

Chanyeol mendesah dan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Melihat penampilan para tamu yang hadir di sana saat itu, Chanyeol merasa pakaiannya terlalu sederhana. Walaupun ia mengenakan jas berpotongan bagus dan kemeja yang rapi, pakaiannya terlihat lebuh cocok dipakai untuk menghadiri di acara semiformal di siang hari. Apa boleh buat? Ia tidak mungkin pulang ke apartemennya untuk bertukar pakaiannya lebih dulu sebelum datang ke sini, bukan? Lagipula, ia hanya datang ke sini untuk menjemput kakeknya.

Omong-omong tentang kakeknya...

Matanya segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Park Yoochun sedang duduk mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang ruangan. Chanyeol pun dengan segera berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan pasti ke arah kakeknya.

"Hai, Pop," sapanya setelah ia berhenti di samping kursi kakeknya.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kau sudah datang," seru kakeknya tersenyum lebar. "ini, perkenalkan ini temanku, Kim Hyungsoo. Dan Hyungsoo, ini cucuku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengalihkan kepada pria tua bertubuh kurus dan berambut hitam bercampur putih tipis yang duduk di samping kakeknya. "Halo, Sir. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," sapanya sopan. "Maafkan pakaianku yang kurang pantas ini." 

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Tidak perlu mencemaskan pakaian. Aku tau kakekmu yang memaksamu datang ke sini," kata Kim Hyungsoo dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak. "Duduklah, Nak. Kakekmu sudah sering bercerita tentang dirimu."

Bertentangan dengan Park Yoochun yang bertubuh besar, tegap dan bersuara lantang, Kim Hyungsoo bertubuh kecil, rapuh, dan bersuara halus. Walaupun terlihat tua dan rapuh, tangannya yang keriput menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Kuharap Anda mendengar cerita-cerita yang baik," gumam Chanyeol dan menempati kursi di samping kakeknya.

Mata abu-abu Kim Hyungsoo berkilat-kilat ketika ia tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Kakekmu sangat bangga padamu."

"Nah, di mana cucumu yang manis itu, Hyungsoo?" sela kakek Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka berdua."

 _Oh, demi Tuhan,_ erang Chanyeol dalam hati. _Beri aku kekuatan._

Chanyeol sudah bersaha menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar, tetapi sepertinya Kim Hyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang dipikirnya. Karena teman kakeknya itu melirik Chanyeol sekilas, tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap kekek Chanyeol, "Kau masih saja blakblakkan seperti dulu, Yoochun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Balas kakeknya. "Sejak dulu aku memang sudah ingin menikahkan anak-anak kita. Aku agak kecewa ketika anak-anak kita berdua ternyata laki-laki. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa gembiranya aku ketika aku tahu kau punya cucu perempuan. Nah, apalagi yang kita tunggu?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menawarkan senampan air mineral. Chanyeol pun menyambar segelas, walaupun sebenarnya ia membutuhkan minuman yang jauh lebih keras saat ini.

"Ah, itu dia Kai-mu, Hyungsoo," kata kakeknya. "Panggil dia kemari."

Chanyeol meneguk air putihnya dan berdoa sekali lagi dalam hati. _Berikan aku kekuatan._ Tetapi setidaknya cucu Kim Hyungsoo memiliki nama yang bagus. Nama yang sebenarnya membangkitkan kenangan yang tidak ingin diingat Chanyeol saat ini.

"Hai, Gramps, Mr. Park. Kalian bersenag-bersenang?"

Suara bernada riang dan feminim itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. Dan tertegun. Gadis yang berdir dia antara kursi kakek Chanyeol dan Kim Hyungsoo itu berkulit tan. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna pirang yang feminim dan tubuhnya yang kecil berbalut gaun malam berwarna merah marun. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat warna matanya dari tempat ia duduk, namun ia tahu warna mata gadis itu hazel. Ia yakin warna mata itu hazel. Karena...

"Kai, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan cucuku, Chanyeol." Suara Park Yoochun membuyarkan lamunannya, dan Chanyeol dengan segera berdiri dari kursi. "Chnayeol, ini Kim Kai."

Mata Chanyeol tidak pernah dialihkan dari wajah gadis itu. Itulah sebabnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan di wajah Kim Kai. Ketika gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, senyum yang tadinya tersungging di bibirnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Mata hazelnya yang tadi bersinar ramah pun perlahan-lahan berubah datar dan dingin.

"Kim Kai," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan, "sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Tunggu. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya kakek Chanyeol dengan nada kaget dan heran.

"Kami dulu teman satu sekolah," sahut Chanyeol. Tangannya masih terulur dan tidak dijabat.

Kim Kai melirik tangan Chanyeol yang terulur, lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu menggertakkan gigi, melihat betapa kakunya wajah gadis itu Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Kim Kai akhirnya menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan berkata, "Kami hanya bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Tidak bisa dibilang berteman."

"Astaga. Coba lihat ini, Hyungsoo. Kita berusaha memperkenalkan mereka berdua, tetapi ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal. Bukan ini kejutan yang menyenangkan?" lanjut Park Yoochun sambi tertawa gembira. Sepertinay ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Kim Kai yang terakhir. Atau ia sengaja mengabaikannya. "Duduklah, Kai. Duduklah."

Kim Kai tidak langsung duduk. Ia menatap kakek Chanyeol dengan ragu, lalu menoleh ke arah kakeknya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat Kim Hyungsoo menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dengan pelan, dan Kim Kai pun duduk.

Kakek Chanyeol mulai berbicara, tetapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Pikirannya dipenuhi satu pertanyaan: Apakah Kim Kai masih membencinya?

TO BE CONTINUE

Hai... saya hanya seseorang yang lagi tergila-gila dengan Chankai kopel yang sekarang ffnya hampir musnah. Saya makai novelnya Ilana Tan yang In a Blue Moon karena karya-karya yang lain sudah terlalu banyak untuk dijadikan ff jadinya saya berinisiatif menjadikan novel In a Blue Moon ke ff dengan pair ChanKai. Terakhir, mohon reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Title : In a Blue Moon**

 **Cast: Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Wu (Kim) Yifan, Lee (Kim) Soohyuk, Park Yoochun, Kim Hyungsoo**

 **Pairing: Chankai**

 **Rated** **: T**

 **Warning: GS for Kai**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Note: Kata-kata yang menggunakan Italic adalah Flashback**

Previous Chapter

"Kim Kai," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan, "sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Tunggu. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya kakek Chanyeol dengan nada kaget dan heran.

"Kami dulu teman satu sekolah," sahut Chanyeol. Tangannya masih terulur dan tidak dijabat.

Kim Kai melirik tangan Chanyeol yang terulur, lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu menggertakkan gigi, melihat betapa kakunya wajah gadis itu Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Kim Kai akhirnya menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan berkata, "Kami hanya bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Tidak bisa dibilang berteman."

"Astaga. Coba lihat ini, Hyungsoo. Kita berusaha memperkenalkan mereka berdua, tetapi ternyata mereka sudah saling kenal. Bukan ini kejutan yang menyenangkan?" lanjut Park Yoochun sambi tertawa gembira. Sepertinay ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Kim Kai yang terakhir. Atau ia sengaja mengabaikannya. "Duduklah, Kai. Duduklah."

Kim Kai tidak langsung duduk. Ia menatap kakek Chanyeol dengan ragu, lalu menoleh ke arah kakeknya sendiri. Chanyeol melihat Kim Hyungsoo menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dengan pelan, dan Kim Kai pun duduk.

Kakek Chanyeol mulai berbicara, tetapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Pikirannya dipenuhi satu pertanyaan: Apakah Kim Kai masih membencinya?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Jadi, Chanyeol yang bertanggung jawab mengurus Ramses di New York, sementara ayahnya mengurus Ramses di Chicago," jelas Yoochun dengan nada bangga.

"Oh, Ramses?" kata kakek Kai. "Kita juga pernah mencoba memesan meja di sana, bukan, Kai? Tapi tidak berhasil."

Kai memaksakan seulas senyum kecil untuk berbasa-basi. Mereka memang pernah ingin memesan meja di Ramses, tetapi itu sebelum Kai tahu siapa kokinya. Sekarang setelah ia tahu? Ha! Ia tidak sudi pergi ke sana lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku minta maaf," ujar Chanyeol. "Beritahu aku kapan kalian ingin datang, dan akan kupastikan kalian mendapat meja."

Kai ingin mendengus, tetapi ia menahan diri. Sebagai gantinya ia menyesap anggur merahnya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. _Di mana Kris Oppa ketika aku membutuhkannya?_

Saat itu seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menawarkan potongan-potongan kue pengantin.

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol, kau belum mencicipi kue pengantinnya, bukan?" lanjut Yoochun. "Kuenya enak sekali. Kai yang membuatnya. Dia membuka toko di... Di mana, Hyungsoo? Apakah di Madison Avenue?"

Kakek Kai membenarkan.

"Kalian benar. Kue ini benar-benar enak."

Kai menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingat dari dulu kue buatanmu memang enak."

Tiba-tiba saja kekesalan Kai memuncak. Cengkeramannya di gelas anggurnya semakin kencang. Ia yakin apabila ditambah sedikit tekanan lagi, gelas itu pasti hancur berkeping-keping. Ia sama sekali tidak suka melihat Chanyeol duduk di sana dan berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama. Mereka bukan teman. Mereka tidak pernah bertaman. Mereka...

Tepat pada saat itu seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan sentuhan yang tidak asing itu dengan cepat meredakan ketegangan Kai. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Halo, Adik Kecil," kata Kim Yifan ketika Kai mendongak menatapnya.

"Ah, ini cucuku, Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris," kata kakek Kai.

Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan sambil senyumnya yang menawan sambil berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol dan kakeknya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," kata Chanyeol ketika ia menjabat tangan Kris.

"Oh, pengantin prianya bukan aku, melainkan kakakku, Woobin. Dan kau Park Chanyeol dari Ramses? Senang bertemu denganmu," balas Kris ramah. "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan aku menculik Kai sebentar. Dia sudah berjanji akan berdansa denganku malam ini."

"Ke mana saja Oppa dari tadi?" gerutu Kai ketika mereka sudah bergabung bersama pasangan-pasangan lain di lantai dansa. "Oppa tidak tahu pipiku nyaris retak karena harus memaksa diri tersenyum terus."

Kris memutar Kai dan mereka pun mulai berayun mengikuti irama musik dengan mudah. "Aku melihatmu," sahutnya tenang. "Karena itulah aku datang menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau menyemburkan api—atau minumanmu—ke wajah Park Chanyeol.

Kai meringis.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Park Chanyeol sampai kau terihat seolah-olah ingin mencakarnya? Kau bukan jenis orang yang membenci seseorang pada pertemuan pertama."

Kai tahu ia tidak bisa membohongi kakak-kakaknya, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia harus menceritakan segalanya saat ini juga. Jadi ia memilih versi yang jauh lebih singkat dan sederhana. "Kami dulu bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Dia pernah menggangguku, dan karena itulah aku tidak menyukainya."

Kris menatap Kai dengan mata disipitkan, seolah-olah berusaha membaca pikiran Kai yang sebenarnya. Lalu wajahnya mendadak berubah serius. "Apakah dia yang dulu mengganggumu karena kau anak adopsi? Orang yang membuatmu menangis setiap hari setiap kali kau pulang dari sekolah?"

"Oh, sst! Pelankan suaramu," sela Kai sambil melotot. "Kejadian itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan aku _tidak_ menangis setiap hari."

"Aku tidak peduli itu kejadian hari ini, kemarin, atau sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kalau ada orang berani membuat adikku menangis, dia harus menanggung akibatnya." Kris yang dingin dan santai kini berubah menjadi Kris yang serius dan protektif, yang tanpa ragu akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengganggu adiknya.

Kai menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bahu Kris, untuk menenangkannya sekaligus menahannya. "Dengar, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri. Lagipula, apakah kau benar-benar ingin menghajarnya di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan Soohyuk Oppa?"

"Kris ingin menghajar siapa di pesta pernikahnku?"

Kai dan Kris seretak menoleh ke arah kakak sulung mereka yang mendadak sudah berdiri di samping mereka.

"Tidak ada," Kai menjawab dengan cepat. Ia kembali menatap Kris dan berkata penuh tekanan, "Kita baik-baik saja, bukan, Kris Oppa?"

Kris kembali menyipitkan mata menatap Kai. "Ya, kita baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara ini," desahnya. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia menambahkan, "Tapi jangan berpikir aku akan melupakan masalah ini, Adik Kecil."

Soohyuk meraih tangan Kai yang ada dalam genggaman Kris dan memutar Kai ke hadapannya. "Berdansalah denganku, Kai. Kau tahu aku lebih jago berdansa daripada Kris."

Kai tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah kakak sulungnya.

"Oh, baiklah," desah Kris sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan mengerdip ke arah Kai. "Kalau begitu aku akan berdansa degan istrimu yang kau abaikan, Hyeong."

Sepeninggal Kris, Soohyuk menunduk menatap Kai sambil tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, Adik Kecil?"

"Tidak ada yang penting," balas Kai tertawa.

Soohyuk dan Kris masing-masing berusia delapan dan enam tahun lebih tua darpada Kai. Apabila melihat dari penampilan lua, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa Kai bukan saudara kandung mereka. Soohyuk dan Kris bertubuh jangkung, berambut cokelat terang, dan bermata abu-abu. Tetapi, walaupun mereka bukan kakak-kakak kandung Kai, mereka selalu memperlakukan Kai seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri.

Ketika orangtua mereka meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, Kai yang masih duduk di bangku SMA pun pindah dari Chicago ke New York untuk tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Saat itu Soohyuk baru mulai bekerja di perusahaan iklan New York dan Kris masih menjalani kuliah kedokterannya di Pennsylvania, namun mereka berdua memastikan Kai melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliahnya di New York. Mereka jugalah yang pada akhirnya membantu mewujudkan ipian Kai membuka toko kue.

"Apakah Oppa bahagia?" tanya Kai kepada Soohyuk sementara mereka berdansa dengan ringan. Almarhum orangtua mereka dulu suka berdansa, dan kesukaan itu sepertinya menurun kepada anak-anak mereka.

"Melihat adikku bahagia," balas Soohyuk. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih serius, "Dengar, Kai, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa pernikahanku ini tidak mengubah apa-apa. Kau tetap orang terpenting bagiku. Kau mengerti?"

"Oh, Oppa," desah kai sambil tersenyum sayang. "Kau beruntung Jenna wanita yang baik." Tidak semua wanita bersedia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan wanita paling penting bagi suaminya.

"Ya, dia memamng wanita yang baik," Soohyuk membenarkan. "Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kai. Tidak ada yang berubah. Apa pun yang kaubutuhkan..."

"Kau akan menggerakkan langit dan bumi untuk mewujudkannya," sela Kai. "Aku tahu, Oppa. Karena itu aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi hari ini adalah hari pernikahnmu, jadi sebaiknya Oppa memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan bersenang-senang. Jangan cemaskan aku. Oke?"

Soohyuk terlihat ragu.

"Oppa, nikmati pesta pernikahanmu," Kai menegaskan sekali lagi.

Akhirnya Soohyuk mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Adik Kecil. Baiklah."

 **.:In a Blue Moon:.**

" _Penyihir itu menempatkanku di kelompok hiasan sulam!" seru Toby tertahan dari sebelah kanan Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari kantor si penyihir yang disebut-sebut tadi, alias Miss Fleming, guru bahasa Inggris mereka. "Hiasan Natal! Kedengarannya mengerikan."_

" _Aku disuruh membantu kelompk pembuat kartu Natal," timpal Max dari sebuah kiri Chanyeeol sambil memberengut jijik. "Itu lebih mengerikan lagi. Reputasiku di mata para cewek pasti akan jatuh, seiring dengan harga diriku."_

 _Chanyeol menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan jengkel. "Semua ini gara-gara kalian, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kalian melepas tikus-tikus itu di kelas Miss Fleming?"_

" _Aku tidak melepas mereka!" bantah Toby. "Mereka lepas sendiri."_

 _Penggagas ide konyol untuk "menghidupkan kelas" yang membosankan adalah Max. Toby kemudian melontarkan ide melepaskan tikus-tikus putih peliharaannya di dalam kelas. Dan Chanyeol mengusulkan mereka melakukannnya di kelas sejarah, karena Mr. Boone, guru sejarah mereka yang sama membosankannya seperti mata pelajaran yang diajarnya, buka tipe guru yang suka marah-marah. Dia hanya akan mengeluh dan memijat-mijat pelipisya melihat kelakuan anak-anak. Jadi mereka pasti aman dari hukuman._

 _Tetapi entah bagaimana, tikus-tikus Toby berhasil melepaskan diri dari kandang dan menimbulkan keributan besar di tengah-tengah kelas bahasa Inggris. Para anak perempuan menjerit-jerit, beberapa anak laki-laki juga ikut berteriak-teriak ketakutan dan naik ke meja. Dalam hal jerit-menjerit, Miss Fleming-lah pemenangnya. Itu pertama kalinyaChanyeol melihat guru bahasa Inggris-nya yang bertubuh tinggi besar menjerit begitu keras ketika seekor tikus melesat ke arahnya dengan membabi buta._

" _Ini semua idemu, dan itu dalah tikus-tikusmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Max, alu Toby. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa_ aku _juga ikut dihukum."_

" _Karena kau yang tertawa paling keras, Teman," sahut Max ringan._

" _Kau nyaris berguling-guling di lantai dan sesak napas karena tertawa terlalu keras," timpal Toby sambil terkekeh._

 _Chanyeol memberengut jengkel. Ya, tadi ia memang merasa kejadian itu sangat lucu. Tetapi Miss Fleming tidak sependapat. Dengan wajah merah padam kaena marah, Miss Fleming meyeret mereka bertiga ke kantaornya, mengomeli mereka habis-habisa, dan memberikan hukuman sadis kepada mereka. Mereka harus ikut membantu persiapan bazar Natal yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah mereka akhir pekan ini._

" _Baiklah, Chanyeol, silahkan langsung mulai bekerja,"kata Miss Jenkins sambil bertepuk tangan, tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Sepertinya ia berharap Chanyeol langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa perlu diberitahu._

 _Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tidak mengenal sebagian besar anggota kelompok pembuat kue itu. Ada beberapa wajah yang pernah dilihatnya karena mereka berasal dari angkatan yang sama dengannya, tetapi ia memilih menjaga jarak dari mereka karena mereka termasuk "orang-orang aneh sebaiknya dijauhi". Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menghampiri seorang anak perempuan berambut merah keriting dan wajah berbintik-bintik. Adik-adik kelas jauh lebih mudah didekati dan lebih mudah dibuat terpesona._

" _Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol ringan._

 _Anak perempuan itu terkesap dan matanya melebar menatap Chanyeol. Menurut Chanyeol, melongo seperti itu sangat tidak sopan, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa melihat anak-anak perempuan yang tidak berkutik di hadapannya._

" _Aku... itu..." Anak perempuan itu teragap-gagap. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya beralih menatap ke belakang Chanyeol dan ia langsung tersenyum lega._

 _Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berwajah Asia, bertubuh kurus kecil dengan rambut panjang dikepang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan yang terlihat berat._

" _Hei, Anne-Mrie, apakah kau bisa..."_

 _Ucapan anak perempuan itu langsung dipotong oleh temannya yang gagap tadi. "Kai! Ini..." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Menunjuk seseorang juga sangat tidak sopan._

" _Anak perempuan berwajah sia itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Ya?" tanyanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

 _Anak perempuan ini tidak gagap. Walaupun bertubuh kecil, nada suaranya terdengar dewasa. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan berkata, " Justru aku yang ingin bertanya apakah ada yang bisa kubantu. Aku ditugaskan membantu di sisi."_

" _Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai membantu dengan membawa ini ke meja yang di sebelah sana," kata anak perempuan itu sambil mendorong kantong belanjaannya kepada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menerima kantong belanjaan yang disodorkan dan menyadari bahwa kantong itu memang seberat yang dilihat. "Wow," gumam Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat menahan diri._

 _Anak perempuan itu mengangkat alis. "Terlalu berat?"_

 _Chanyeol menegerjap. "Tidak. Temtu saja tidak," katanya cepat. Untuk membuktikan ucapannya ia memeluk kantong belanjaan itu dengan tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah anak perempuan itu. "Omong-omong, namaku Chanyeol."_

 _Anak perempuan itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan tegas dan tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Chanyeol. Aku Kai dan itu Anne-Marie," katanya. "Ayo, kira mulai bekerja."_

 _Di bulan desember di tahun terakhir SMA-nya, Chanyeol pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Kim Kai._

 **.:In a Blue Moon:.**

"Cuaca dingin sialan."

Gerutuan kakeknya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat kakekny berjalan memasuki dapur apartemennya dengan balutan jubah tidur yang tebal dan langkah tertaih-tatih. "Selamat pagi, Pop. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapanya, lalu menyesap kopinya yang ternyata sudah dingin. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia duduk melamun di meja sarapan?

"Tidurku baik-baik saja," sahut kakeknya serak. "Kau tidak menyalakan pemanas di sini?"

"Sudah," kata Chanyeol sambil memandang berkeliling. Seluruh apartemennya terasa hangat dan nyaman. "Kau masih merasa kedinginan?"

"Aku benci cuaca dingin," gerutu kakeknya sambil duduk dengan susah payah di hadapan Chanyeol di meja sarapan. "Tuangkan secangkir kopi untukku, Nak."

Chanyeol menurut, dengan cepat menuangkan kopi panas ke dalam cangkir dan mendorong cangkir itu ke seberang meja ke arah kakeknya. Lalu ia menuangkan secangkir kopi panas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kakeknya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Chanyeol balas bertanya, kemudian menyesap kopi panasnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Kai? Aku sudah memberimu waktu semalaman untuk memikirkannya."

Chanyeol sudah tahu kakeknya tidak mungkin melupakan masalah yang satu itu. Kemarin ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, kakeknya sama sekali tidak mengungkit tentang Kim Kai. Sepanjang perjalanan, kakeknya membicarakan hal-hal lain: cuaca dingin bulan Desember di New York yang membuat tulang-tulangnya ngilu, lalu lintas New York yang membuatnya nyaris selalu membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung, orangtua Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar ingin Chanyeol kembali ke Chicago untuk merayakan Natal bersama.

Karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kakeknya melanjutakan, "Dia manis, bukan? Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku sudah memilihkan tunangan semanis Kai."

Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang bertunangan dengannya?"

"Ha! Seandainya saja aku lima puluh tahun lebih muda."

"Seandainya saja Nana mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini," balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nenekmu ke dalam masalah ini. Aku yakin almarhum nenekmu pasti menyetujui pilihanku untukmu."

"Dengar, Pop," kata Chanyeol serius. "Aku mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan selera umormu yang aneh, tapi Kai tidak. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mengungkit masalah pertunanagan di depannya."

Kakeknya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi dia sudah tahu."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin ketika kau pergi mengambil minuman untukku, Kai kembali ke meja setelah berdansa dengan kakaknya," kakeknya menjelaskan. "Aku berkata padanya bahwa seharusnya kau mengajaknya berdansa mengingat kalian sudah bertunangan."

" _Apa?!_ "

"Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku gila."

"Tentu saja di berpikir kau sudah gila! Dia... kau... aku..." Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan liar, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Akhirnya ia menghela napas keras dan mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Demi Tuhan, Pop, dia sudah cukup membenciku tanpa perlu diberi alasan tambahan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir ia membencimu?" tanya kakeknya dengan alis berkerut.

Chanyeol menatap kakeknya, lalu memalingkan wajah. Ia yakin apabila ada orang yang dibenci Kim Kai di dunia ini, Chanyeol-lah orangnya setelah berpikir beberapa detik, ia berkata enggan, "Aku... mungkin pernah membuatnya tersinggung dulu."

"Membuatnya tersinggung?" ulang kakeknya curiga. "Jelaskan."

"Aku.. mungkin pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan."

Kerutan di kening kakeknya semakin dalam. "Apakah kau dulu pernah menyinggung latar belakang dan etnisnya?"

"Eh, tidak?" Chanyeol mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan suara ditarik dan nada ragu.

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata kakeknya sambil mengangguk. "Aku yakin ibumu akan sangat kecewa kalau kau sampai mengolok-olok temanmu hanya karena gara-gara latar belakang dan etnis."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ibunya adalah orang Korea berkebangsaan Amerika, namun dari segi fisik, Chanyeol jauh lebih mirip ayahnya, dengan tubuh jangkung, kulit putih, rambut cokelat dan mata biru gelap.

"Kalau begitu yang ahrus kaulakukan adalah meminta maaf," kata kakek Chanyeol lagi. "Kau sudah pernah meinta maaf kepadanya?"

"Tidak sempat," sahut Chanyeol enggan. "Tidak lama setelah itu kudengar orangtuanya meninggal dunia dan dia harus pindah dari Chicago."

"Minta maaflah kepadanya sekarang," kata kakeknya. "Setelah itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol saja penyelesaiannya semudah itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendekatinya," kakeknya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak," seragah Chanyeol cepat. "Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," gumam kakekna sambil mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol menatap kakeknya dengan curiga. Kakeknya tidak mungkin menyerah secepat itu, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar. "Kau ingin sarpan panekuk, Pop?" tanyanya sebagai gantinya dan bangkit menghampiri lemari makanan.

"Boleh," sahut kakeknya singkat.

Chanyeol pun menyibukkan diri menyiapkan adonan panekuk.

Suasana terasa damai selama beberapa menit, lalu, "Kau tahu, dia punya toko kue di Madison Avenue."

 _Astaga, kita mulai lagi,_ erang Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Nama tokonya A Piece of Cake."

"Sanagt orisinil."

"Dia selalu ada di sana kalau kau ingin menemuinya."

" _Pop_."

"Dan jangan mengajaknya nonton bioskop. Dia lebih suka menonton pertunjukan teater."

Chanyeol mendesah. Sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangat panjang.

 **.:In a Blue Moon:.**

 _Kai sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil membawa sekeranjang kue kering ke ruang serbaguna di mana bazar sedang berlangsung ketika ia mendengar permbicaraan itu._

" _...lalu kenapa kau menempel terus pada Kim Kai?"_

 _Langkah kaki Kai berhenti begitu mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut. Suara yang tida dikenalnya itu berasal dari ruang kelas kosong di sebelah kanannya. Kai menoleh dan melihat pintu ruangan it tidak tertutup rapat._

" _Omong kosong apa itu? Kapan aku menempel padanya?"_

 _Rasa penasaran Kai terbit begitu mendengar suara Park Chanyeol, anak laki-laki yang ditugaskan membantu kelompoknya selama bazar. Kai ragu sejenak, namu akhirnya kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati pintu. Ia mengintip melewati celah pintu dan melihat Park Chanyeol bersama dua orang anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Park Chanyeol bedirir bersedekap sementara salah seorang temannya duduk merokok di samping jendela yang terbuka sedikit, dan temannya yang lain duduk berselonjor di salah satu kursi sambil menguap lebar._

" _Aku melihatmu, Chan," kata temannya yang menguap tadi. "Kau terus bersama anak aneh itu sejak bazar berlangsung. Kau bahkan tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun ketika dia melenggang di depanmu."_

" _Aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini," senandung anak laki-laki yang merokok sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apakah Park Chanyeol tertarik pada si kecil Kai? Aw... Apakah Park Chanyeol jatuh cnta?"_

" _Tutup mulutmu," tukas Chanyeol tajam. "Kalian pasti sudah gila kalau kalian berpikir aku tertarik pada anak kurus bermuka datar itu."_

 _Napas Kai tersekat dan kakinya otomatis mundur selangkah._

" _Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik adanya? Atau kau hanya malu mengakuinya?"_

" _Apakah kalian tahu dia anak adopsi dan dia tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. "Pakai otak kalian dan coba pikir, bagaimana mungkin aku akan tertarik pada seseorang yang entah memiliki masalah kejiwaan dalam keluarganya atau tidak."_

" _Dia anak adopsi?"_

" _Ya!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar berapi-api. "Dan dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya. Mungkin saja orangtua kandungnya kriminal. Penjahat, pembunuh, dan sebagainya. Kita tidak pernah tahu, bukan?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu."_

" _Mulailah berpikir. Apakah kalian masih berpikir aku akan tertarik padanya?"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kami percaya padamu." Terdengar bunyi jendela ditutup. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke pos masing-masing sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kita menghilang."_

 _Kai mendengar bunyi langkah kai menghampiri pintu. Ia tahu ia harus segera menyingkir, tetapi kata-kata Chanyeol masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan cepat dan Kai bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Mata biru gelap laki-laki itu melebar melihat Kai dan ia langsung berhenti di ambang pintu._

" _Oh, sialan," gerutu teman Chanyeol yang tadi dilihat Kai merokok di samping jendela. Ia melangkah ke depan melewati Chanyeol dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kai. "Kau tidak melihatku merokok. Mengerti?" katanya._

 _Kai menatap ketiga anak laki-laki itu bergantian, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memaksa dirinyaberbalik dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor. Selangkah demi selangkah._

" _Dasar anak aneh. Dia bisu atau apa? Kurasa kau benar, Chan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otaknya."_

 _Kai mendengarnya, namun ia tetap memaksa diri berjalan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi. Ia tidak akan menangis di hadapan mereka. Tidak akan._

 _Walaupun begitu, seteytes air mata sempat jatuh mengenai tangannya yang mencekeram erat keranjang kue sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _Sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana, gosip tentang dirinya mulai tersebar di seolah. Sebagian orang yang dulunya mengaku sebagai teman-temannya mulai menghindarinya. Orang-orang mulai mentapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatatpan aneh meningkat menjadi sindiran sinis. Sindiran sinis berubah menjadi serangan verbal yang terang-terangan. Serangan verbal dengan cepat meningkat menjadi gangguan fisik. Hari-harinya di sekolah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk dalam sekejap mata._

 _Semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itulah yang memulai gosip tentang diri Kai dan dia sma sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Tidak sedikit pun. Bagaimana Kai bisa merasa yakin stentang hal itu?_ Well, _kaki Kai pernah dijegal seseoang keika ia berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk kertas esai yang harus diserahkannya kepada guru. Ia jatuh terjerembab dan kertas-kertas esainya jatuh berserakan. Semua orang tertawa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya. Park Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Dan dia iku tertawa._

 _Di bulan Desember di tahun pertama SMA-nya, Kai untuk pertama kalinya merasa hidupnya tidak berarti._

TO BE CONTINUED

Maaf ya readers sekalian, maafkan saya yang baru update sekarang karena di sisi lain saya di sibukkan oleh banyak tugas dan tanggal 2 April kemarin saya baru selesai Ujian Sekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan berita Kai dating dengan Krystal yang mebuat saya menunda untuk me-update FF ini, jujur saya kehilangan semangat saat mengerjakan soal Ujian Sekolah tapi berhubung mata pelajarannya tidak terlalu sulit jadinya saya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan lancar ya walaupun saya tidak terlalu fokus dengan soal. Saya butuh waktu buat nenangin diri, dan untung saja nggak butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Nah, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Terima kasih ada yang baca cuap-cuap saya #bow. Terakhir, mohon reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter

 _Sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana, gosip tentang dirinya mulai tersebar di seolah. Sebagian orang yang dulunya mengaku sebagai teman-temannya mulai menghindarinya. Orang-orang mulai mentapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatatpan aneh meningkat menjadi sindiran sinis. Sindiran sinis berubah menjadi serangan verbal yang terang-terangan. Serangan verbal dengan cepat meningkat menjadi gangguan fisik. Hari-harinya di sekolah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk dalam sekejap mata._

 _Semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itulah yang memulai gosip tentang diri Kai dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Tidak sedikit pun. Bagaimana Kai bisa merasa yakin tentang hal itu?_ Well, _kaki Kai pernah dijegal seseoang keika ia berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk kertas esai yang harus diserahkannya kepada guru. Ia jatuh terjerembab dan kertas-kertas esainya jatuh berserakan. Semua orang tertawa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya. Park Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Dan dia iku tertawa._

 _Di bulan Desember di tahun pertama SMA-nya, Kai untuk pertama kalinya merasa hidupnya tidak berarti._

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 **Title : In a Blue Moon**

 **Cast: Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Wu (Kim) Yifan, Lee (Kim) Soohyuk, Park Yoochun, Kim Hyungsoo**

 **Pairing: Chankai**

 **Rated** **: T**

 **Warning: GS for Kai**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Note: Kata-kata yang menggunakan Italic adalah Flashback**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kai?"

Kai tersentak dan mengalihakan pandangan dari jendela ruang duduk apartemen kakeknya di West End Avenue. "Tidak ada, Gramps," ujarnya pelan sambil melemparkan seulas senyum kecil yang dipaksakan ke arah kakeknya.

"Kemarilah," kata kakeknya sambil menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Kai menurut, duduk di samping kakeknya dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu kakeknya yang kurus.

Saat itu mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Kris sehingga mereka bisa makan siang bersama. Kakek mereka tinggal sendirian, jadi Kai dan kakak-kakaknya selalu menyempatkan diri datang mengunjungi kakek mereka sesering mungkin.

Setelah nenek mereka meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu, Kai dan kakak-kakaknya tidak ingin kakek mereka tinggal di Brooklyn. Namun, karena kakek mereka menolak tinggal bersama slah satu di antara mereka, mereka pun membujuk kakek mereka pindah ke kompleks apartemen fasilitas serbalengkap di Manhattan yang khususu diperuntukkan bagi para pensiunan dan orang-orang lanjut usia. Awalnya kakek mereka menolak, berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin tinggal di "panti jompo". Namun, setelah ia melihat sendiri apa kompleks apartemen yang dimaksud, terlebih setelah melihat daftar kegiatan harian yang bisa diikuti para penghuni untuk tetap menjalani hidup aktif, kakek mereka pun setuju.

"Kau tahu kan kau tidak perlu khawatir?" kata kakeknya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu berhubungan dengan cucu Yoochun."

"Aku tidak khawatir," gumam Kai.

"Lagi pula, kalau aku memaksamu, aku harus berhadapan dengan kakak-kakakmu. Kau taahu aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menghadapi kedua anak nakal itu."

Kai tertawa. Hanya kakeknya yang menyebut Soohyuk dan Kris anak-anak walaupun usia mereka sudah di atas tiga puluh tahun. Tetapi untunglah Soohyuk dan Kris tidak ada di dekat mereka ketika Park Yoochun menyebut-nyebut tentang pertunangan Kai dengan Park Chanyeol kemarin malam. Kai tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi kakak-kakaknya apabila mereka mendengar komentar itu.

"Tapi, Gramps, kenapa Mr. Park bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kai penasaran. "Bahwa aku dan cucunya sudah bertunangan."

" _Well_ , siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Park Yoochun?" kakeknya balas bertanya. "Mungkin dia sangat terkesan padamu sampai dia ingin menjodohkanmu dengan cucunya."

"Hmm," gumam Kai datar.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terkesan pada Park Chanyeol," tebak kakeknya.

"Tidak terkesan sama sekali," jawab Kai jujur.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuatmu tidak terkesan padanya?" tanya kakeknya lagi, sama seperti pertanyaan Kris kemarin malam.

Kai mengangkat kepala dari pundak kakeknya dan mendesah. "Mungkin kedengarannya remeh apabila kuceritakan sekarang. Bagaimanapun, sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Dia hanya salah satu anak populer menjengkelkan di sekolah yang hanya merasa bahagia apabila melihat orang lain menderita."

Kakeknya terdiam sejenak, berpikir, lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia pernah meminta maaf padamu?"

Kai menoleh menatap kakeknya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kakeknya selalu bisa menarik kesimpulan yang tepat. "Tidak," gumamnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau dia meminta maaf sekarang?"

"Aku tidak menunggu permintaan maaf darinya, Gramps," kata Kai dengan nada melamun. "Lagi pula, permintaan maaf tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Tidak akan menjadikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kakeknya meraih tangan Kai dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan sayang. "Tapi, asal kau tahu, Yoochun orang yang keras kepala," kakeknya memperingatkan.

Kai menarik napas panjang. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin tidak akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyel lagi. Selamanya, kalua perlu." Merasa perlu mengubah topik pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang tidak terlalu menyesakkan, ia berkata, "Omong-omong, di mana Kris dan _cheeseburger_ yang dijanjikannya?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Kai menggigil begitu ia menaiki tangga keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Angin bulan Desember yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuat Kai harus berjalan dengan kepala ditundukkan. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket tebalnya dan berjalan cepat di sepanjang trotoar ke arah toko kuenya.

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu depan berdenting nyaring ketika ia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke toko kecil bergaya Prancis yang didominasi warna putih dan ungu pucat. Ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika rasa hangat di dalam toko mulai menjalari tubuhnya. "Hai, Yuri eonni," sapanya kepada salah seorang karyawan tokonya yang sedang menyusun _cupcake_ di atas nampan bertingkat.

"Hei, Bos," balas gadis berambut hitam dikuncir yang disapa sambil menoleh ke arah Kai. "Bagaimana acara makan siangmu? Kakekmu baik?"

Kai melepaskan jaket dan syal dan menggantungkannya di dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Kakekku baik-baik saja, Kris tidak bisa tinggal lama karena mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit." Ia berhenti sejenak, menelengkan kepala mendengar lagu yang mengalun di dalam toko. "Jon Robyns. _Left Behind. Spring Awakening_ ," katanya, menyebut nama penyanyi, judul lagu, dan pertunjukan musikal yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

Yuri menggemari pertunjukan teater, sama seperti Kai, dan selalu memasang lagu-lagu dari pertunjukan musikal di dalam toko. "Suara Yesung oppa sangat cocok untuk cuaca seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Yuri sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai bergumam membenarkan. "Mendengar lagu ini membuat perasaanku lebih baik." Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling mencari dua orang karyawannya yang lain. "Omong-omong, dimana Bo ahjussi dan Kun?"

"Di dapur," sahut Yuri. "Tadi ada orang yang memborong _tartlet_ kita, jadi mereka harus membuat lebih banyak lagi."

Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan ke dapur dan meminta Kun membantumu di sisni kalau perlu." Ia berdiri sejenak, membiarkan suara Yesung menenangkannya, dan mendesah senang. "Salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa merusak suasana hatiku hari ini."

Mungkin ia terlalu cepat merasa yakin. Hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Seharusnya Kai tahu itu.

Kai sedang memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada _tartlet-tartlet_ -nya ketika Kun muncul di ambang pintu dalam dapur dan berkata, "Bos, telepon."

Kun adalah pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun yang pendiam. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti sekolah kuliner, tidak memilik ijazah apa-apa, namun ia sangat suaka membuat kue dan cita-citanya adalah menjadi _patissier_ di restoran ternama atau hotel terkenal. Ia selalu rajin mengirim surat lamaran, namun sampai saat ini belum ada hasil berarti. Kai mengakui bakat Kun, karena itulah ia mempekerjakan Kun di toko kuenya agar pemuda itu bisa memperbanyak pengalaman.

Kai berjalan ke arah telepon yang tergantung di dinding dapur dan meraih gagangnya. "Halo?"

"Halo? Kai?"

"Ya, ini Kai," kata Kai sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat suara laki-laki di ujung sana.

"Aku Park Yoochun. Kuharap kau masih ingat padaku."

Mata Kai melebar. Namun, suaranya tetap tenang ketika ia berkata, "Oh, iya. Tentu saja, Mr. Park. Apa kabar?"

Park Yoochun tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nak. Terima kasih. Aku tadi sempat menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak diangkat."

Kai otomatis menoleh ke arah ruang kerja pribadinya, di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya tadi. "Maaf. Aku meninggalkan ponselku di meja ruang kerjaku, jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa," sela Park Yoochun cepat. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku ingin mengajak kakekmu makan malam hari ini."

Kai mengerjap, tidak mengerti kenapa Park Yoochun merasa perlu memberitahunya. "Kurasa kakekku pasti akan senang," katanya.

"Dan aku ingin kau dan kakakmu ikut juga," lanjut Park Yoochun. "Aku akan mengajak cucuku, sehingga kalian anak-anak muda bisa saling mengobrol dan tidak akan bosan hanya mengobrol dengan orang-orang tua seperti kami."

Kai melotot menatap telepon. "Maaf, Mr. Park. Aku... sudah punya rencana lain malam ini," katanya, lalu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir. Ia tidak suka berbohong, terutama kepada orang tua. Hal itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Oh, begitu? Sayang sekali." Suara Park Chanyeol terdengar kecewa, membuat Kai merasa semakin bersalah.

"Mungkin Kris bisa menemani kalian," sela Kai cepat. Namun, kemudian ia teringat cerita Kris tentang jadwalnya yan padat di rumah sakit akir-akhir ii dan berkata menyesal, "Tapi mungkin sepertinya dia juga tidak sempat."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu," kata Park Yoochun. "Kau pasti sedang siabu sekarang. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Mr. Park. Anda tidak mengganggu," balas Kai cepat, berusaha menenangkan orang tua itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak sibuk. Sungguh."

"Benarkah?" Suara Park Yoochun berubah riang. "Berarti kau bisa ikut minum teh bersama kami sekarang?"

Kai mengerjap terkejut. "Ap...?"

"Aku akan menjemput kakekmu dan Chanyeol akan menjemputmu di tokomu satu jam lagi. Oke? Sampai jumpa, Kai."

"Tnggu sebentar, Mr. Park. Mr... Halo?"

Kai melongo menatap gagang telepon di tangannya. Apa? Apa-apaan itu tadi? Pria tua itu menjebaknya. Ia tidak percaya ini. Kai mengerang dan mencengkeram gagang telepon dengan geram. Ia ingin melempar gagang telepon itu ke seberang runagan, namun ia berusaha menahan diri dan memaksa dirinya meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya dengan perlahan. Ia menempelkan kening ke dinding di samping telepon dan mengeluarkan suara setengah mengerang setengah terisak.

"Bos, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan kening masih menempel di dinding, Kai memutar kepalanya dan melihat Bo sedang mengamatinya dengan heran.

Bo sudah bekerja di A Piece of Cake sejak toko ini dibuka dan ia adalah manajer di sini. Ia berumur 45 tahun, bertubuh tinggi gemuk, dan berepala botak. Dari penampila luar, ia lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai tukang pukul daripada manajer toko kue, namun ia sangat bisa diandalkan. Bo selalu bisa memastikan kegiatan adminstratif toko berjalan dengan mulus, sehingga Kai bisa memfokuskan diri pada sisi kreatifnya.

"Sempurna," guam Kai lesu. "Semuanya sempurna."

Bo mengangkat sebelah alis tidak percaya, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. "Begini, Bos," katanya, "kami ingin mulai memasang hiasan Natal di toko. Kau mau ikut bergabung?"

Kai menjauhkan keningnya dari dinding dan menegakkan tubuh. Memasang hiasan Natal bersama sudah menjadi tradisi mereka sejak dulu, dan Kai tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang remeh seperti Park Chanyeol merusak tradisi menyenangkan itu. Lagi pula, ada kemungkinan laki-laki itu tidak akan datang. Ya, tulah yang diharapkan Kai.

"Tentu saja," ujarnya. "Ayo, bantu aku mengeluarkan hiasan Natal dari gudang."

Sebaiknya ia menyibukkan diri daripada menghabiskan waktu menyesali diri dan membayangkan segala bentuk tidakan kekerasan yang ingin dilakukannya apabila Park Chanyeol benar-benar menampakkan batang hidungnya di sini.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Kai sedang meluruskan rangkaian lampu-lampu Natal yang kusut di gudang ketika Yuri muncul dan berkata, "Bos, ada yang mencarimu."

Kai melingkarkan lampu yang sudah lurus ke leher dan terus bekerja melepaskan bagian yang kusut. "Siapa?" tanyanya sambil lalu.

"Katanya namanya Park Chanyeol."

Tangan Kai berhenti bergerak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggerutu, "Sudah waktunya. Baiklah."

Kai berputar dan berderap cepat keluar dari gudang ke bagian depan toko. Saat itu kegiatan hias-menghias dihentikan sementara akibat kedatangan beberapa orang pelanggan. Mata Kai langsung mendarat pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan berambut gelap yang sedang memunggunginya. Kai berhenti melangkah sejenak, mengertakan gigi, lalu kembali melgkah dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Seolah-olah bisa menyadari kedatangn Kai, Park Chanyeol berbalik sebelum Kai sempat mencapai dirinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap Kai. Setelah Kai berhenti dihadapannya, Park Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung berkata, "Kau bisa menjadi pohon Natal yang bagus."

Kai mengerutkan kening, menunduk dan mengikuti arah pandang Park Chanyeol, dan terkesiap melihat rangkaian lampu-lampu Natal yang masih melingkari leher, bahu dan sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas dengan cepat, tetapi ia berusaha menahan diri dan tidak menyentakkan lampu-lampu itu dari tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sebagai gantinya ia kembali mengangkat wajah menatap Park Chanyeol dengan tenang dan berkata, "Seperti yang kau, lihat aku sedang sibuk. Bagaiman kalau kau memberitahuku di mana kita akan bertemu dengan kakek-kakek kita, dan aku akan meyusul kalian ke sana kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Sebenarnya kai tidak berniat menyusul Park Chanyeol ke mana pun, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak perlu tahu.

Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Selesaikan saja dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak keberatan." Ia menoleh ke arah sofa pendek bergaris-garis putih dan ungu di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Kai melotot. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kakekku suah menyuruhku menjemputmu, jadi aku tidak berani muncul di hadapannya tanpa dirimu," lanjut Park Chanyeol, masih sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Setelah berkata begitu, Park Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke arah sofa yang dimaksud dan duduk di sana. Kai tetap berdiri dan menatapnya dengan perasaan dongkol. Saat ini ada dua hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Satu, ia bisa mengatakan pada Park Chanyeol dengan tegas bahwa ia tidak akan ikut dengan laki-laki itu ke mana pun. Dua, ia bisa menghajar kepala Park Chanyeol dengan nampan kue dan memberitahunya dengan tegas bahwa ia tidak akan ikut dengannya ke mana pun.

Namun tentu saja Kai tidak akan melakukan kedua hal itu. Ia harus memikirkan kakeknya. Ia tidak mungkin mempermalukan kakeknya di depan Park Yoochun. Kedua orang tua itu berteman baik. Kai tidak ingin merusak persahabatan itu hanya gara-gara ia membenci Park Chanyeol. Ia mendesah keras dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Bos, orang itu mengganggumu?" tanay Bo yang mendadak sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Kau ingin aku mengusirnya?"

Bayangan Park Chanyeol yang dilempark keluar dari toko oleh Bo benar-benar menggoda, tetapi Kai menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," desahnya. Ia melepaskan rangkaian lampu Natal dari tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke pelukan Bo. "Teruskan menghias kalau tidak ada pelanggan. Aku pergi dulu. Tidak akan lama."

Kai berjalan ke bagian belakang konter, mengeluarkan jaket, syal, dan tas tangannya dari lemari penyimpanan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu sedang membaca salah satu brosur yang tersedia di meja kaca bulat di samping sofa. Ia berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki itu dan berkata ketus, "Ayo."

Park Chanyeol mendongak menatapnya. "Sudah selesai? Kupikir..."

Tanpa menunggu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kai berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar keluar dari toko.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Gadis itu sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol lima belas menit yang lalu. Keheningan di dalam mobil terasa mencekam dan membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan ketegangan, Chanyeol berdeham dan membuka percakapan, "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di New York?"

Kim Kai masih menatap ke luar jendela samping mobil. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan menjawab, "Sejak orang tuaku meninggal dunia." Lalu ia kembali memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Oke. Tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun memilih bersikap bijak dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Setengah jam kemudian -yang bagi Chanyeol terasa seperti ssetengah hari kemudian- mereka tiba di Oliver's Tea Parlor, tidak jauh dari Chelsea Park. Kafe kecil itu memiliki kesan zaman daulu, dengan lantainya yang berlapis kayu dan tertutup karpet, foto-foto pemandangan hitam putih yang tergantung di dinding, dan perabotan antik yang tertata rapi. Perapian besar menyala riang di ujung ruangan, membuat semua orang yang melangkah masuk merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku tidak melihat kakek-kakek kita," kata Kim Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku juga tidak," Chanyeol membenarkan. Kafe itu bertingkat dua, tetapi Chanyeol yakin kakeknya tidak sudi naik tangga. Pinggulnya benci tangga. Lagi pula, di lantai dara masih tersisa meja-meja kosong. Chanyeol melihat meja kosong di dekat perapian dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu sementara menunggu mereka?"

Ia tahu Kai akan menolak, membantah, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang pada dasarnya untuk menolak dan membantah, jadi Chanyeol bergegas berjalan mendahului gadis itu ke arah meja yang dimaksud. Diam-diam ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika Kai mengikutinya.

Chanyeol melepakan jaket dan menggantungkannya tiang gantungan di samping perapian. Kai tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu duduk bersedekap di salah satu dari empat kursi berlengan empuk yang mengelilingi meja kaca antik berbentuk bulat. Ia masih mengenakan jaket dan syalnya. Bahkan tasnya masih tergantung di bahunya. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat berlama-lama di sana.

Seseorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. Chanyeol melihat kai hendak menggeleng, jadi ia cepat-cepat menyela dan memesan teh dan beberapa macam kue untuk mereka. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Kita tidak menunggu kakekmu dulu sebelum memesan?"

Chanyeol memilih kursi di hadapan gadis itu dan duduk bersandar. "Kakekku pasti tidak keberatan apabila kita memesan lebih dalu. Lagi pila aku agak lapar. Mereka membuat _scone_ yang enak di sini. Walaupun, tentu saja, aku yakin _scone_ buatanmu lebih enak."

Kai menatapnya dengan tajam, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia merogoh tas, mengeluarkan ponsel, menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengamati gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Waktu sepuluh tahun telah mengubah Kim Kai. Wajahnya yang dulu kurus kekanak-kanakan kini terlihat dewasa dan tajam, gerak-geriknya yang dulu canggung seperti kebanyakan anak remaja, kini terlihat anggun dan terkendali, mata hazelnya yang dulu polos dan berkilat-kilat riang kini terlihat serius dan dingin. Perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak memikirkan bahwa dirinyalah yang mungkin telah melenyapkan kehangatan di mata hazel itu.

Kai menurunkan ponsel dari telinga dan berkata tanpa menatap Chanyeol, "Kakekku tidak menjawab telepon. Coba telepon kakekmu. Aku ingin tahu mereka sudah sampai mana."

Chanyeol tidak langsung bereaksi. Ia menatap Kai sambil berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutskan menayakan apa yang sudah ingin ditanyakan kepada Kim Kai sejak kemarin

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanyanya, dan melihat tubuh gadis itu berubah kaku di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Kai mendengar pertanyaan itu namun ia tidak menjawab. Apakah Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu? Menurut Kai, jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Ia menatap Park Chanyeol dan berkata, "Telepon kakekmu."

"Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku," balas Park Chanyeol. Matanya yang biru gelap menatap Kai lurus-lurus. "Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

Mata hitam seperti mata Park Chanyeol termasuk langka. Sudah banyak anak perempuan di sekolahnya yang terpesona karena mata itu. Kai mengernyit mengingat ia dulu juga termasuk orang yang merasa warna mata laki-aki itu sangat unik. Namun, setelah ia tahu orang seperti apa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya, mata biru gelap itu kehilangan pesonanya.

"Ya," jawab Kai tanpa ragu. "Aku heran kau merasa perlu bertanya."

Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan ragu. "Kukira setelah sepuluh tahun, kau mungkin sudah memaafkanku."

Alis Kai terangkat. "Kau terlalu optimistis," gumamnya datar.

"Kalau aku meminta maaf sekarang?"

Kai menelengkan kepala sedikit tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Park Chanyeol. "Telepon kakekmu," katanya.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi kakeknya. "halo, Pop," katanya setelah menungg sesaat denga ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga. "Kami sudah tiba di Oliver's. Kau ada di mana?"

Sementara Park Chanyeol mendengarkan jawaban kakeknya, pelayan yang tadi kembali menghampiri mereka mengantarkan kue-kue dan sepoci teh. Kai tersenyum kecil untuk berterima kasih kepadanya sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"Apa?" Park Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dan sebelah tangannya terangka mengusap alis. "Begitukah? Baiklah... Akan kusampaikan padanya."

"Apa kata kakekmu?" tanya Kai cepat setelah Park Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"kalau aku meminta maaf sekarang?" Park Chanyeol balas bertanya, mengingatkan Kai tentang pertanyaannya tadi.

Kai mengembuskan napas kesal "Permintaan maaf hanya akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, bukan perasaanku. Jadi lupakan saja."

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah," gumamnya. Ia meraih poci teh dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkirnya dan cangkir Kai. "Kakekku dan kakekmu bertemu dengan seorang teman lama dan mereka memutuskan minum teh bersama dan mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang bahagia."

Kai menyipitkan mata. "Jadi mereka tidak akan datang ke sini?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk cangkir Kai. Kai memutar bola matanya, namun ia meraih cangkir itu dan menyesap tehnya yang harum.

"Jadi mereka tidak akan datang ke sini?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja.

Chanyeol juga menyesap tehnya. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Kai mengembuskan napas dan berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Ia baru hendak berbalik ketika pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Park Chanyeol juga sudah ikut berdiri dan sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam laki-laki itu sambil melepaskan pegangan. "Duduklah dulu."

Kai menoleh ke arah pintu keluar, lalu kembali menatap Park Chanyeol. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, ia mendecakkan lidah dan dan mengempaskan tubuh kembali ke kursi. "Baiklah, ada apa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Chanyeol juga duduk kembali, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menopangkan kedua siku di lutut, dan kedua tangannya saling meremas. Ia terlihat resah dan gugup. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia berkata, "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf dariku, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf. Atas semua yang pernah kulakukan dulu."

Kai menaapnya dengan alis berkerut tidak percaya. "kau tahu permintaan maaf tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi," gumamnya datar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf."

"Kau melakukannya untuk membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. Mungkin untuk mengurangi perasaan bersalahmu," lanjut Kai tak terpengaruh. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar permintaan maafmu."

Kata-kata Kai yang tajam membuat Chanyeol mengernyit samar.

"Baiklah," lanjut Kai sambil bersendekap. "Karena aku sudah ada di sini, katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan. Apakah kau akan memberikan alasan untuk membenarkan perbuatanmu dulu?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol. "Saat itu aku hanyalah remaja bodoh yang berusaha menyelamatkan mukaku sendiri."

Kai tidak mengerti, tetapi ia memilih diam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ingin menguatkan diri, lalu kata-katanya meluncur dengan cepat. "Seharusnya aku mendekati Byun Baekhyun, tapi aku malah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hampir sepanjang waktu. Teman-temanku curiga dan mulai bertanya. Jadi a-aku... aku melakukan apa yang kupikir bisa mencegah mereka menggosipkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku."

Kai bergeming. Sementara otaknya mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol, ia merasa debar jantungnya melambat dan seolah-olah berhenti berdebar sama sekali.

Sesuatu menusuk dadanya dan membuat Kai mengernyit. "Jadi kau menjelek-jelekanku dan memulai gosip jahat tentang diriku hanya agar dirimu sendiri tidak menjadi bahan gosip?" gumamnya lirih.

Park Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dulu aku hanya seorang remaja bodoh."

Rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah laki-laki itu, tetapi Kai tidakpeduli sedikit pun. Di dunia ini memang ada orang-orang yang tega dengan sengaja menyakiti orang lain emi menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah orang seperti itu. _Well_ , itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bukan?

"Kai."

Kai tidak sadar dirinya sudah berdiri sampai Park Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Kai mengernyit, tidak suka mendengar Park Chanyeol memanggil namanya seolah-olah mereka adalah teman.

"Seperti dugaanku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar apa yang ingin kaukatakan," kata kai pelan tanpa menatap Park Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara orang lain di telinganya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan secarik uang lima puluh dolar dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja. Setelah itu ia mengangkat wajah menatap laki-laki itu. "Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan ketika ia melihat wajah Kai yang memucat setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya kalau bisa. Tetapi ia juga tahu ia harus mengatakan semuanya apabila ia ingin Kim Kai memaafkannya.

Hanya saja sepertinya Kim Kai tidak berencana memaafkannya.

Gadis itu berdiri denagn perlahan, mengernyit seolah-olah tertusuk ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kai membuka mulut dan berkata datar, "Seperti dugaanku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan. Jadi ia diam saja. Ia diam saja ketika Kai menjatuhkan selembar uang lima puluh dolar di atas meja untuk membayar bagiannya walaupun ia hanya menyesap tehnya sedikit dan sama skali tidak menyentuh kuenya. Ia masih diam ketika Kai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dengan caranya yang dingin. Dan ketika Kai berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kafe tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Chanyeol tetap diam tidak bergerak.

 **TBC**

Maafkan Lyn yang amat sangat mengabaikan fanfic ini karena Lyn dihadapkan oleh Ujian Nasional kemarin, sebelumnya mau diupdate tapi belum ada kuota. Hehehe. Terus saat ada kuota malah di desa Lyn lampu mati waktu mau diupdate dan laptop Lyn baterainya soak -,- jadi agak repot ditambah LCD-nya mati nyala mati nyala.

Oh ya, Lyn mau nanya. Chapter ini udah panjang belum? Kalo sekiranya belum, moho sarannya kira-kira para reader inginnya minta berapa words-nya? Bakal Lyn panjangin soalnya.

Terakhir, mohon reviewnya *bow

See you next chapter ya reader sekalian.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Chapter 1: ohkim9488, hunexohan, Kim Jongin Kai, calista94, byvn88, KkaiOlaf, askasufa, steffifebri, hnana, moekai, hunkailovers, Kim Min Soo 10, thedolphinduck.**

 **Chapter 2: Kim Jongin Kai, Taomio, sejin kimkai, steffifebri, askasufa, Kim Min Soo10, ohkim9488, GaemCloud357, hunkailovers, yousee, cute, jumeeee, 21hana.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan ketika ia melihat wajah Kai yang memucat setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya kalau bisa. Tetapi ia juga tahu ia harus mengatakan semuanya apabila ia ingin Kim Kai memaafkannya._

 _Hanya saja sepertinya Kim Kai tidak berencana memaafkannya._

 _Gadis itu berdiri denagn perlahan, mengernyit seolah-olah tertusuk ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Kai membuka mulut dan berkata datar, "Seperti dugaanku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan."_

 _Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan. Jadi ia diam saja. Ia diam saja ketika Kai menjatuhkan selembar uang lima puluh dolar di atas meja untuk membayar bagiannya walaupun ia hanya menyesap tehnya sedikit dan sama skali tidak menyentuh kuenya. Ia masih diam ketika Kai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya dengan caranya yang dingin. Dan ketika Kai berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kafe tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Chanyeol tetap diam tidak bergerak._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Title : In a Blue Moon**

 **Cast: Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu (Kim) Yifan, Lee (Kim) Soohyuk,**

 **Pairing: Chankai**

 **Rated** **: T**

 **Warning: GS for Kai**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Note: Kata-kata yang menggunakan Italic adalah Flashback**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Katakan padaku," sela Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin di antara jemarinya. Kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk menatap setumpuk kecil CV yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Kim Jongdae, yang duduk di seberang meja kerja Chanyeol, menghentikan penjelasannya tentang kandidat-kandidat yang cocok untuk mengisi posisi kosong di Ramses. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi putarnya. "Kalau kau sudah meminta maaf, tapi permintaan maafmu tidak diterima. Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu mendesah keras. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang kuucapkan sejak tadi, bukan?" keluhnya. "Oh, baiklah. Kurasa kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang mengganggumu dulu sebelum kau bisa memusatkan perhatian pada maslah pekerjaan. Coba ulangi pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau kau sudah meminta maaf, tapi permintaan maafmu tidak diterima. Apa yang harus kaulakukan?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Pria atau wanita?" tanya Jongdae langsung.

"Wanita."

Jongdae mengangkat bahu. "Kalau yang kau maksud Hyejin, _well_ , aku yakin kau sudah sangat ahli dalam menghadapi Hyejin sehingga tidak membutuhkan saran dariku. Bukankah Hyejin bisa ditenangkan dengan bunga dan kata-kata manis?"

"Dia bukan Hyejin yang bisa ditenangkan dengan bunga dan kata-kata manis," gumam Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut. "Dia... galak."

Alis Jongdae terangkat. "Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan bolpoin yang masih dipegangnya. " _Hyeong_ tidak kenal."

"Biasanya kau lebih suka bergaul dengan wanita-wanita manis dan periang seperti Hyejin," komentar Jongdae sambil tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau bergaul dengan wanita-wanita galak?"

"Sejak kakekku memilihkan tunangan galak untukku," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Tunangan?" ulang Jongdae kaget. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau sudah bertunangan?"

Chanyeol kembali mengibaskan bolpoinnya. "Itu menurut kakekku. Dia bahkan mengancam akan menyerahkan Ramses kepada sepupu jauhku kalau aku sampai tidak menerima perjodohan ini."

Ya, kakeknya memang sengaja tidak muncul di Oliver's Tea Parlor kemarin sore. Ia sengaja mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan Kai dengan harapan Chanyeo bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ternyata Chanyeol gagal. Kim Kai masih membencinya.

"Apakah kakekmu benar-benar bisa melakukannya? Menyerahkan Ramses kepada orang lain, maksudku," tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira ini sinetron? Kakekku selalu bersikap dramatis dan aku sudah terbiasa. Jadi ancamannya tidak penting."

Jongdae mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Kalau ancaman kakekmu tidak penting, kenapa kau masih berusaha mendekati gadis itu?"

"Karena aku ingin dia memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan..." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memutar-mutar kursinya dengan pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan bolpoin. "Sebenarnya aku sudah punya gagasan. Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan insentif tambahan yang bisa kutawarkan kepadanya."

"Ceritamu membingungkan," keluh Jongdae.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dengan cepat dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada CV-CV yang tersebar di meja. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya tegas. "Lanjutkan penjelasnmu tentang kandidat-kandidat ini."

Jongdae mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng. Ia baru hendak membuka mulut untuk memulai ketika Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tanan untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jongdae.

"Lihat ini." Chanyeol mengetuk salah satu kertas dengan bolpoinnya.

Jongdae mencondongkan tubuh dan membaca nama yang tertera di CV yang ditunjuk. "Qian Kun. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Lihat di mana tempat bekerjanya sekarang," kata Chanyeol.

"Toko kue bernama A Piece of Cake. Di Madison Avenue. Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae ambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini bisa menjadi insentif tambahan yang kubutuhkan."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Rahasia membuat _brownie_ adalah mengeluarkannya dari oven tepat sebelum kalian berpikir _brownie_ -nya sudah matang," jelas Kai kepada keenam peserta kelas membuat kue di Jump Start, yayasan amal di Brooklyn tempatnya mengajar kelas memasak sekali seminggu. "Bagian tengahnya harus lembut dan agak basah, bukan keras. Jangan khawatir kalau kalian melihat lengkungan di bagian tegah dan retakan di bagian atasnya. _Brownie_ yang benar memang seperti itu. _Brownie_ -nya akan mengeras apabila sudah didinginkan."

Keenam peserta kelasnya hari itu –dua orang anak laki-laki dan empat orang anak perempuan- berjongkok didepan oven di dapur kecil Jump Start dan mengamati _brownie_ mereka masing-masing dengan penuh perhatian.

Jump Start adalah yayasan amal yang diperuntukkan untuk anak anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga bermasalah atau keluarga tidak mampu. Selain sebagai tempat berkumul dan bermain bagi anak-anak, Jump Sart juga menawarkan banyak hal lain, mulai dari kelas-kelas keterampilan untuk anak-anak remaja yang putus sekolah sampai bantuan konseling untuk anak-anak bermasalah. Almarhum nenek Kai dulu adalah sukarelawan aktif di sini dan kadang-kadang juga mengajak Kai ikut membatu apabila Kai memiliki waktu luang. Setelah neneknya meninggal dunia, Kaipun meneruskan usaha neneknya, menjadi sukarelawan di sana dan mengajar kelas membuat kue sekali seminggu kepada anak-anak yang ingin belajar.

"Kai, punyaku terlihat aneh," keluh salah seorang anak perempuan berambuat kuning jagung bernama Wendy.

Kai membungkuk untuk mengintip ke dalam oven. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berkomentar, seseorang sudah menjawab terlebih dulu.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh."

Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan Kai sampai Kai memekik dan langsung meleompat menjauh. "Kau!" serunya kaget ketika ia akhirnya melihat orang yang mengagetkannya.

Park Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum polos. "Ya, aku," katanya. "Hai, Kim Kai."

Kai menatap laki-laki dengan jengkel. Ia sudah berhasil menghindari Park Chanyeol selama hampir seminggu, dan ia bahkan sudah nyaris melupakan keberadaan laki-laki itu sampai kemunculannya yang mendadak hari ini. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kai tajam.

"Kata mereka aku bisa menemuimu di sini," jawab Park Chanyeol ringan.

"Mereka?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Kun, karyawan tokomu, memberikan alamat tempat ini kepadaku dan resepsionis ramah di depan sana menyuruhku langsung ke dapur untuk menemuimu," jelas Park Chanyeol.

Kai mngerutkan kening. Kenapa Park Chanyeol ingin menemuinya? Kenapa laki-laki itu datang mencarinya sampai ke Brooklyn? Dan berani-beraninya Kun memberitahu sembarang orang –ya, Park Chanyeol termasuk sembarang orang bagi Kai- di mana Kai berada?

"Kau tahu, wajahmu akan gampang keriput kalau kau memberengut terus seperti itu," kata Park Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kai.

Kai tetap memberengut dan menepis tangan laki-laki itu. "Singkirkan tanganmu," tukasnya. "Kun yang memberitahumu? _Kun_?"

"Ya. Kukatakan padanya aku ingin berbicara padamu tentang dirinya. Karena itulah dia bersedia memberikan alamat tempat ini kepadaku," kata Chanyeol santai. "Jadi kau boleh berhenti merencanakan kehancurannya dalam hati."

Ini membingungkan. Dan menjengkelkan. "Kenapa kau ingin berbicara denganku tentang Kun?" tanya kai curiga.

Park Chanyeol menatap berkeliling. "Kau mau kita bicara di sini saja?"

Kai juga ikut memandang berkeliling dan terkejut menyadari bahwa ia sudah lupa ahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua saja di dapur. Keenam peserta kelasnya masih berjongkok di depan oven, akan tetapi perhatian mereka semua kini tertuju pada Kai dan Park Chanyeol.

"Kai, dia pacarmu ya?" tanya Wendy sambil menatap Park Chanyeol dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"Bukan!" sergah Kai cepat. Menyadari jawabannya terlalu keras, Kai berusaha menenangkan diri dan menjawab sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih tenang, "Bukan."

Park Chanyeol menimpali, "Bukan pacar, melainkan tunang... Aduh!"

Tangan Kai sudah melayang dan memukul lengan Park Chanyeol denan keras sebelum Kai benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. "Demi Tuhan, tutup mulutmu!" bisiknya dengan gigi mengertak.

Namun, sudah terlambat. Wendy, seperti kebanyakan anak remaja dengan daya imajinasi tinggi, langsung menagkap maksud Park Chanyeol. Matanya melebar kagum. "Tunangan?"

Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Wendy dan mengumumkan, " _Brownie_ -nya boleh dikeluarkan lima menit lagi. Aku akan segera kembali." Kemudian ia menoleh mentap Park Chanyeol dan berkata, "Kau. Ikut aku."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Chanyeol mengikuti Kai yang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sempit tanpa karpet. Mereka melewati sederet ruang kecil yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja. Mereka juga berpapasan dengan orang yang menyapa Kai dengan akrab dan tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol. Kemudian Kai membuka pintu di sebelah kiri dan masuk.

Chanyeol menyusulnya dan melangkah memasuki ruangan yan ternyata sedang dalam proses renovasi. Dinding-dindingnya belum dicat sempurna. Dua kursi berlengan dan sebuah meja dikumpulkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dan ditutup plastik. Kaleng-kaleng cat, dan kertas-kertas koran tersebar di lantai.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis mengamati ruangan itu. Ia memang tidak berharap Kai akan mengajaknya ke ruang duduk yang nyaman agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan santai, tetapi ia juga tidak menduga gadis itu akan mengajaknya ke ruangan yang setengah jadi seperti ini.

Kai berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya jendela yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Bicaralah," katanya.

"Di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Ruangan-ruangan lain sedang ditempati. Tidak ada orang yang akan masuk ke ruangan ini," sahutnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kaubicarakan tentang Kun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan menangkupkan kedua tangan ke belakang punggung. "Baiklah," desahnya. "Apakah kau tahu Kun mengirimkan surat lamaran ke Ramses?"

Kai berpikir sejenak, lalu mengerang dalam hati. Benar juga. Kun pernah mengirim surat lamaran ke Ramses ketika ia mendengar Ramses membutuhkan orang untuk mengisi posisi makan penutup. Ternyata itu sebabnya ia langsung memberitahu Park Chanyeol di mana Kai berada. Kai memang sudah tahu, dan ia juga mendukung Kun sepenuh hati. Tetapi itu sebelum ia tahu siapa pemilik laptop.

"Ya, aku tahu," katanya enggan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat alasan tambahan untuk membenciku," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Maksudku, kalau nanti ia berhenti bekerja untukku sebagai gantinya."

Alis Kai terangkat. "Apakah ini artinya ia diterima?" tanyanya.

"Belum," kata Chanyeol. "Semuanya tergantung apa yang akan kau katakan padaku."

Kali ini alis Kai berkerut. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang dia," lanjut Chnayeol dengan nada serius. "Dia sudah bekerja di toko kuemu selama dua tahun terakhir, jadi kau tahu benar apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa dilakukannya. Apakah hasil pekerjaannya baik?"

"Sangat baik," gadis itu menjawab yakin.

"Cukup baik untuk restoran sebesar Ramses?"

"Kun sangat rajindan cerdas. Dia bisa mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat. Aku yakin dia bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Apakah dia bisa bekerja dalam tim?"

Kali ini Kai ragu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Dia... agak pendiam. Tapi kurasa kau juga tidak menginginkan orang yang banyak mulut dalam timmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, namun tidak berkomentar.

"Jadi," tanya kai, "apakah dia diterima?"

Chanyeol tersenyum polos. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, semuanya tergantung apa yang kaukatakn padaku."

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

"Bukan pertanyaan tadi yang kumaksud."

"Jadi pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Bersabarlah," kata Chanyeol ketika gadis itu mulai memberengut menyeramkan. "Aku ingin membahas tentang kejadian seminggu lalu lebih dulu."

"Kejadian minggu lalu?" ulang Kai datar.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kakekku memang sengaja tidak datang ke Oliver's sore itu," jelas Chanyeol. "Dia juga tidak kebetulan bertemu dengan teman lamanya atau semacamnya."

"Aku tahu itu," desis Kai. "Kakekku sudah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu. Kakekmu mengajak kakekku pergi dan menyuruh kakekku tidak menjawab telepon. Kakekmu _menculik_ kakekku."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Kurasa 'menculik' adalah istilah yang terlalu ekstrem, tapi aku mengerti maksudmu," katanya cepat.

Kai bersedekap. "Kakekku juga mendapat kesan kakekmu ingin bertemu kakak-kakakku setelah kakak sulungku kembali dari bulan madunya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Terus terang saja, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kakekku sedang merencanakan sesuatu," katanya. "Aku tahu kakekku sangat keras kepala. Kurasa sekarang kau juga sudah tahu. Dia sudah memutuskan menjodohkan kita dan aku yakin dia terus memaksakan keinginannya sampai... _well_ , kau tahu maksudku."

Kai menyipitkan mata curiga. "Kakekmu tidak akan 'menculik' kakak-kakakku, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa kita bisa mencegah kakekku ikut campur lebih jauh."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Baiklah, ini dia. Mungkin gadis itu akan marah, mungkin gadis itu akan memukulnya, mungkin juga gadis itu hanya akanberjalan keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol menguatkan diri menghadapi semua kemungkinan itu dan berkata, "Supaya kakekku tidak mempersulit keadaan bagi kita berdua dan keluargamu, kusarankan agar kita menuruti keinginannya. Untuk menyenangkan hatinya."

Hening sejenak, lalu, " _Apa?_ "

Dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana mungkin sepatah kata sederhana itu bisa terdengar begitu mengerikan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _ **PARK CHANYEOL**_ _sudah gila._

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kai sementara ia melotot menatap laki-laki yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya. "Kau pasti sudah gila kalau kau berpikir aku mau... bertunangan dengannmu hanya untuk menyenangkan hati kakekmu." Kai nyaris tersedak mengucapkan kata "bertunangan".

Park Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangkat kedua tangan danmengacungkannya ke depan dada, seolah-olah ingin menahan serangan Kai. "Tungu sebentar. Aku tidak mengusulkan agar kita bertunangan. Oh, tidak," selanya buru-buru. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan."

Chanyeol ragu sejenak, lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya, menarik napas, dan berkata dengan cepat, "Aku ingin mengusulkan agar kita saling bertemu aesekali dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama kakekku masih berada di New Yeork. Kupikir kalau dia melihat kita bisa berteman dan hubungan kita baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan sibuk memutar otak mencari cara untuk mempertemukan kita. Artinya dia tidak akan 'menculik' kakekmu dan tidak akan merepotkan kakak-kakakmu. Kita semua bisa hidup tenang."

Kai tidak langsung berkomentar. Ia hanya menatap Park Chanyeol dengan curiga. Sementara Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ragu, seolah-olah ia takut Kai akan mencakarnya atau semacamnya. Akhirnya Kai bertanya, "Apa untungnya rencana ini bagimu?"

Park Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Kakekku tidak merecokiku lagi dan tidak akan mengancam menyerahkan Ramses kepada sepupu jauhku," sahutnya ringan.

Kai masih merasa ada alasan lain yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki itu, jadi ia pun diam dan menunggu.

Park Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lalu akhirnya menambahkan, "Dan aku juga ingin diberi kesempatan bahwa aku bukan lagi remaja bodoh dan egois seperti dulu."

Kai tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan menyakitkan dari masa lalu kembali terbayang. Siapa yang menyangka kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih bisa terasa menyakitkan?

Suara Park Chanyeol menyela jalan pikirannya. "Apakah kau bersedia menerima usulku kalau aku merima Kun bekerja di Ramses setelah Tahun Baru dengan masa percobaan tiga bulan?"

Kai mendengus pelan dan menggeleng-geleng. Jadi Park Chanyeol berpikir ia bisa membujuk Kai dengan menerima Kun bekerja di Ramses? Kai memang menyukai Kun tetapi tidak sampai tahap di mana ia rela mengorbankan diri dan membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa hanya supaya Kun bisa bekerja di Ramses. Kai bukan martir.

Kalau ia menerima usul Park Chanyeol, itu karena ia tidak ingin kakak-kakaknya diganggu. Soohyuk baru saja menikah dan Kai tidak ingin kakaknya itu diganggu karena maalah dirinya. Kris juga sudah punya cukup banyak pasien yang harus dicemaskan tanpa perlu mencemaskan Kai. Jadi alasannya bukan karena Kun. Dia sudah pasti bukan karena ia bersedia memberi kesempatan kepada Park Chanyeol untuk membuktikan diri.

"Baiklah," kata Kai setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Mata Park Chanyeol melebar, seolah-olah tidak menyangka Kai akan setuju. Namun, ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri dan berkata, "Baiklah. Kau boleh menentukan waktu pertemuan kita untuk minggu ini." Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama Ramses dan bulpoin. Ia menuliskan sederet angka di bagian belakang kartu dan menyodorkannya kepada Kai. "Kalau kau sudah menetapkan waktu dan tempat, kau bisa menghubungi nomer telepon Ramses, atau nomer ponselku yang kutulis di bagian belakang."

Kai menerima kartu itu dan membolak-balikkannya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" ulang Park Chanyeol kaget.

Kai mengangguk. "Kau sudah ada di sini. Kenapa harus mencari waktu lain?" katanya tak acuh. "Kau punya acara lain setelah ini?"

Park Chanyeol melirik jam tangan dan berkata, "Aku harus kembali ke Ramses jam lima nanti."

"Sempurna," ujar Kai. "kita masih punya waktu dua jam lebih. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan?"

"Baiklah. Apa rencanamu?"

Kai mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. "Sudah saatnya membuat camilan sore," katanya. "kau mungkin adalah koki di restoran terkenal, tapi kuharap kau masih ingat cara membuat _sandwich_ yang sederhana."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Bukan ini yang kubayangkan ketika aku meyebut kata 'sederhana'," gumam Kai sambil memasukkan seloyang _sandwich_ rumit yang sudah siap dipanggang ke dalam oven, sesuai intruksi Park Chanyeol.

"Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Kata 'sederhana' tidak ada dalam kamus masakanku," kata Park Chanyeol sambil menyibukkan diri dengan _sandwich_ jenis kedua yang harus dibakar. "Lagi pula, kau sudah berhasil menghadirkan koki kepala dari Ramses di sini. Memangnya kau mau anak-anak di sini hanya memakan _sandwich_ selai kacang?"

Ketika Kai mengajak Park Chanyeol ke dapur satu setengah jam yang lalu untuk membuat _sandwich_ , laki-laki itu langsung memeriksa perlengkapan dapur dengan seksama dan memeriksa isi lemari bahan makanan. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Kai dan berkata, "Tunggu di sin. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kai tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa, hanya bisa menatap heran sementara Park Chanyeol berderap keluar dari dapur.

Setengah jam kemudian, Park Chanyeol kembali sambl membawa banyak kantong belanja -dibantu tiga orang anak laki-laki- berisi bahan makanan yang menurutnya sangat dperlukan dalam membuat _sandwich_. Ia tidak medapat kesulitan mengumpulkan orang-orang ang bersedia membantuya, dan kegiatan membuatcamilan sore untuk anak-anak pun berubah menjadi kelas mebuat _sandwich_ dadakan.

Park Chanyeol menghadapi semua itu dengan sangat baik. Ia menjawab pertanyaan dengan sabar, memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk dengan jelas, dan sesekali melontarkan lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Semua orang menyukai Park Chanyeol. Kecuali Kai.

Kekesalan Kai terbit. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa hanya Kai yang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya? Kenapa orang-orang lain tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Kai? Rasanya tidak adil Park Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan perhatian dan rasa suka semua orang mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada Kai dulu.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti? Ayo, teruskan pekerjaanmu."

Suara Park Chanyeol menyadarkan Kai. Ia menoleh dan melihat laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Bukankah kau harus kembali ke Ramses?" Kai balas bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar ketus walaupun ia sudah berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Apakah aku diusir?"

Kai tidak tahan lagi. "Kau boleh tetap di sini kalau kau mau. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi laki-laki itu, Kai melepaskan celemek dengan cepat, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rekan-rekannya sesama sukarelawan, dan melesat keluar dari dapur secepat kilat.

Ia baru saja menyusuri trotoar di depan gedung Jump Start ketika ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka lagi dan suara Park Chnayeol yang memanggil namanya.

"Kai, tunggu."

Laki-laki itu pasti sudah gila kalau ia berpikir Kai mau menuruti kata-katanya begitu saja. Kai mempercepat langkah. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa sikunya ditarik dan tubuhnya berputar di luar kehendaknya.

"Apa?" tukas Kai ketika akhirnya berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya di siku Kai dan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Kai mengembuskan napas dengan kesal. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi?" tanya Park Chanyeol tidak mengerti. "Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja? Bukankah semua orang bersenang-senang?"

"Karena semuanya baik-baik saja," sahut Kai datar. "Karena semua orang bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Park Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu," kata Kai tajam.

Raut wajah Park Chanyeol berubah dan otot rahangnya berkedut. "Aku tahu," katanya kaku. "Kau sudah mengatakannya sangat jelas kemarin."

"Aku membencimu," sembur Kai sekali lagi. Kekesalannya semakin besar dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. "Tapi mereka semua menyukaimu. Kenapa mereka menyukaimu? Kenapa hanya aku yang membencimu? Apakah aku salah? Apakah kau sebenarnya tidak seburuk seperti yang kuduga? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa buruk karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membencimu. Kemudian aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak salah. Aku punya alasan membencimu. Aku _berhak_ membencimu. Aku membencimu atas apa yang pernah kaulakukan padaku dan aku membencimu karena membuatku meragukan diriku sendiri!"

Kai terengah-engah di akhir semburan kata-katanya. Napasnya berubah menjadi kepulan uap puih yang dengan cepat menghilang di udara.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Aku membencimu atas apa yang pernah kaulakukan padaku dan aku membencimu karena membuatku meragukan diriku sendiri!"

Kata-kata tajam gadis itu menghujam dada Chanyeol, membuatnya nyaris melangkah mundur. Namun, ia tidak bisa bereaksi.

Selama beberapa saat tidak terdengar apa pun di sekeliling mereka, selain desiran angin yang samar dan suara klakson mobil di kejauhan. Jalanan sepi, tidak ada mobil yang lewat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang pejalan kaki di trotoar seberang jalan.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Ya," gumamnya singkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tangan Chanyeol langsung terangkat menahan lengan ketika gadis itu hendak berbalik.

"Apa lagi?" desah Kai dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut sebal.

"Dengar, anak laki-laki yang dulu membuat hidupmu susah memang aku," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai lurus-lurus. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah gedung Jump Start dan melanjutkan, "Tapi orang yang tadi kaulihat di dalam sana juga aku. Manusia bisa berubah, Kai."

Kai memalingkan wajah dan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Rasanya tidak adil anak bodoh dan egois itu sudah menghilang sebelum aku sempat memberinya pelajaran," gumamnya.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Kau boleh..." ia menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya dengan enggan, "...memukulku."

Kai menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Mungkin setelah itu kau bisa memaafkanku?" kata Chanyeol penuh harap sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kai mendengus, namun seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau terlalu optimistis."

Senyum sekilas itu menerbitkan harapan Chanyeol. Senyum itu pertanda baik, bukan? Walapun senyum itu muncul dan menghilang dalam waktu seperkian detik. Walaupun senyum itu mungkin hanya hasil imajinasi Chnyeol sendiri.

"Pulanglah, Park Chanyeol," kata Kai sambil mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Kau kubiarkan lolos hari ini."

Ha! Gadis itu menyebut nama Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Itu juga pertanda baik. Merasa ingin mencoba keberuntungannya, Chanyeol pun bertanya, "Mau kuantar sampai tokomu?"

Kai menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Berurusan denganmu selama dua jam terakhir ini sudah cukup menguras tenaga. Aku tidak ingin menyiksa diri lebih lama," katanya.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menghentikannya ketika Kai berbalik dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Teringat sesuatu, Chanyeol berseru memanggilnya, "Kau lupa memberikan nomer teleponmu kepadaku."

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, kakinya tetap melangkah mundur. "Aku memng tidak bermaksud memberikannya," balasnya, lalu berputar kembali memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Lalu apakah kau yang akan meneleponku?" desaknya.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu berseru, "Jangan memaksakan keberuntunganmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan ke sisi mulutnya dan berseru, "Akan kutunggu teleponmu, Kim Kai!"

Kali ini gadis itu hanya melambaikan sebelah tangan tanpa menjawab. Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempat dan tersenyum memandangi punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang di sudut jalan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Dia tidak menelepon.

Chanyeol menatap ponnselnya yang tergeletak di meja sarapan dan mendesah. Dua hari sudah berlalu dan sejak pertemuan mereka di Jump Start dan gadis itu belum menelepon. Tetapi, apakah hal itu mengejutkan? Sama sekali tidak. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia berharap Kim Kai meneleponnya, padahal ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan menelepon.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah, meraih surat kabar pagi, lalu menyesap kopinya. Awalnya ia ingin membiarkan gadis itu yang menentukan langkah selanjutnya, karena Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil risiko membuat kesalahan apa pun. Tetapi kini, setelah melihat Kim Kai sepertinya tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa, mungkin Chanyeol harus mengambil tindakan lebih dulu.

"Tuangkan secangkir kopi untukku, Nak. Dan berikan surat kabarnya padaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan melihat kakeknya yang terbungkus jubah tidur tebal seperti biasa melangkah masuk ke dapur dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Chanyeol melipat kembali surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya dan menyodorkannya kepada kakeknya setelah kakeknya duduk di hadapannya di meja sarapan.

"Jadi," kata kakeknya sambil menerima secangkir kopi panas yang dituangkan Chanyeol untuknya, "Kai belum menelepon?"

"Belum," sahut Chanyeol.

Kakeknya mendecakkan lidah. "Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan? Ketika aku seumurmu, Nak, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang kuinginkan."

"Aku yakin begitu," gumam Chanyeol dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kupikir setelah kau menemuinya di Hop Scotch..."

"Jump Start," koreksi Chanyeol.

"...hubungan kalian suda membaik," lanjut kakeknya, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Chanyeol. "Apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Kami sudah mencapai semacam kesepakatan. Jadi kami aik-baik saja."

"Tapi dia belum meneleponmu," kata kakeknya. "Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja? Aku punya nomor teleponnya. Kau mau..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Pop," sela Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kakeknya mendengus. "Apa maksudmu kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan? Kau bahkan tidak isa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya," gerutunya.

Chanyeol baru hendak membalas ketika ponselnya mendadak berdering. Ia merampas ponselnya dengan cepat dan membaca nama yang muncul di layar. Bahunya melesak. Ternyata bukan telepon yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Hai, Hyejin," katanya tak acuh setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Mendengar nama Hyejin, kakek Chanyeol langsung berdeham dan membaca surat kabar dengan wajah memberengut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecl melihat sikap kakeknya.

"Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku, Chanyeol?" tanya Hyejin di telepon.

"Menjemputmu? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah temanmu mengundang kita mengahdiri pembukaan pameran lukisannnya? Pembukaannya har ini, bukan? Di Williamsburg?"

Chanyeol ingat Simon Art, temannya yang berprofesi sebagai pelukis kontemporer, pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang pameran lukisannya. Ia memang mengudang mereka, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata ia akan hadir, terlebih lagi bersama Hyejin. Lagi pula, sebenarnya ia malas pergi ke mana-ana, lebih memilih menyibukkan diri ke Ramses.

Tetapi ketika ia melirik ke arah kakeknya yang pura-pura membaca surat kabar namun sbenarnya sedang menguping pembicaraannya, Chanyeol pun memutskan mengganggu kakeknya sedikit.

"Baiklah, Hyejin. Aku kan menjeputmu jam tujuh," katanya kepada Hyejin.

"Kau mau pergi bersama wanita bernama Hyejin itu?" tanya kakeknya tidak senang ketika Chanyeol menutup telepon.

"Ya," saht Chanyeol ringan. "Kami akan menghadiri pameran lukisan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kai?"

"Bukankah sedang beruah mendekatinya?" tanya kakeknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendekatinya kalau kamu malah pergi bersama wanita lain?"

Chanyeol tersenyum polos. "Jangan khawatir, Pop. Dia tidak keberatan aku pergi bersama wanita lain. Sama seperti aku tidak keberatan dia pergi bersama pria lain. Kami sepakat menjalin hubungan terbuka seperti itu. Lebih menyenangkan."

Kakekna melotot menatapnya, lalu berdeham dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada surat kabarnya. "Aku akanberpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja kaukatakan," gerutunya.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar puas. Satu angka untuknya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Namun, kepuasan Chanyeol tidak bertahan lama.

Ia berusaha memasang raut wajah tertarik menatap lukisan tidak jelas bebercak-bercak hitam dan dan berbintik-bintik kuning yang tergantung di idnding di hadapannya, padahal sebenarnya ia merasa bosan setengah mati. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa menyukai lukisan aneh seperti ini. Ia termasuk orang yang emnghargai keindahan lukisan-lukisan Rembrant dan Vermeer. Namun, seni kontemporer? Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

Melihat banyaknya orang yang menghadiri acara pembukaan pameran lukisan ini, sepertinya Simon Art cukup sukses dan karya-karyanya cukup dikagumi. Namun, jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak akan datang ke acara seperti ini kalua bukan gara-gara Hyejin.

"Temanmu sangat berbakat," puji Hyejin yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil ikut lukisan bercak dan berbintik yang sedang ditatap Chanyeol. "Aku yakin ada makna yang mendalam di balik lukisan ini."

Chanyeol melirik Hyejin dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau penggemar seni kontemporer," komentarnya.

Hyejin tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Aku pernah memberitahumu," katanya ringan, tetapi seoerti kebanyakan laki-laki, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan."

"Chanyeol! Senang sekali kau bisa hadir."

Chanyeol dan Hyejin serentak menoleh ke arah suara. Simon Art menghampiri mereka dengan langkah lebar dan senyum yang sama lebarnya. Wajahnya yang bulat dan riang terlihat kemerahan, entah karena ruangan yang terlalu hangat karena banyaknya orang yang hadir atau karena ia sudah minum terlalu banyak.

"Selamat atas pameranmu, Simon. Banyak juga orang yang mengagumi hasil karyamu," kata Chanyeol sambil menjabat angan Simon. "Dan kurasa kau masih ingat pada Hyejin? Dia sangat menyukai lukisan di belakang kami ini."

Simon Art menglihkan perhatiannya kepada Hyejin. "Ah, Hyejin yang cantik. Tentu saja aku masih ingat padamu," katanya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang lukisan..."

"Maaf, aku pergi mengambil minuman sebentar, sela Chanyeol sebelum kedua orang itu muai mengobrol tetang lukisan. "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah bar kecil yang ditempattkan di salah satu sisi ruang depan galeri. " _Gin and Tonic_ ," katanya kepada _bartender_. Hari ini ia tidak mengemudi, jadi minum sedikit tidak apa-apa. Sementara ia menunggu _bartender_ menyiapkan minuman, ia mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"...lukisannya luar biasa, bukan?"

"...seniman baru yang naik daun... pandangan baru..."

"...mengunjungi MoMA minggu lalu. Mengesankan..."

"...anak laki-lakiku baru lulus dari NYU..."

"...pertunjukkan baru di Broadway... sangat bagus..."

"...toko kue itu menjual _tartlet_ yang sangat enak..."

"...perkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Kim Kai."

Tangan Chanyeol yang terulur hendak menerima minumannya dari _bartender_ berhenti mendadak. _Siapa?_ Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Kim Kai berdiri di antara sekelompok orang tiidak jauh dari bar. Gaun hitam pendeknya berpotongan sederhana namun sanagt sesuai untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Chanyeol melihatnya berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang sambil tersenyum sopan. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwaja Asia yang berdiri tepat di samping Kai menempelkan telapak tangannya di bagian bawah punggung Kai, lalu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Kai.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit.

"Sir? Minuman Anda."

Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke arah si _bartender_ yang masih memegang minumannya. Ia menerima gelas itu, menggumamkan terima kasih, dan kembali menatap Kai dan pria yang masih menyentuhnya.

 _Apa katanya tadi? Kekasih?_

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

" _...lukisannya luar biasa, bukan?"_

" _...seniman baru yang naik daun... pandangan baru..."_

" _...mengunjungi MoMA minggu lalu. Mengesankan..."_

" _...anak laki-lakiku baru lulus dari NYU..."_

" _...pertunjukkan baru di Broadway... sangat bagus..."_

" _...toko kue itu menjual tartlet yang sangat enak..."_

" _...perkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Kim Kai."_

 _Tangan Chanyeol yang terulur hendak menerima minumannya dari bartender berhenti mendadak. Siapa? Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya._

 _Kim Kai berdiri di antara sekelompok orang tiidak jauh dari bar. Gaun hitam pendeknya berpotongan sederhana namun sanagt sesuai untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Chanyeol melihatnya berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang sambil tersenyum sopan. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwaja Asia yang berdiri tepat di samping Kai menempelkan telapak tangannya di bagian bawah punggung Kai, lalu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Kai._

 _Mata Chanyeol menyipit._

" _Sir? Minuman Anda."_

 _Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke arah si bartender yang masih memegang minumannya. Ia menerima gelas itu, menggumamkan terima kasih, dan kembali menatap Kai dan pria yang masih menyentuhnya._

 _Apa katanya tadi? Kekasih?_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Title : In a Blue Moon**

 **Cast: Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu (Kim) Yifan, Lee (Kim) Soohyuk,**

 **Pairing: Chankai**

 **Rated** **: T**

 **Warning: GS for Kai**

 **Remake Novel Ilana Tan dengan judul yang sama**

 **Note: Kata-kata yang menggunakan Italic adalah Flashback**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Aku pergi mengambil minuman dulu, ya?" bisik Kai kepada Nic.

"Kau mau aku mengambilkannya untukmu?" Nic balas bertanya.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau mengobrol saja dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak akan lama."

Kai mengembuskan napas perlahan sambil menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang ke arah bar. Tiba di depan bar, ia tersenyum kepada _bartender_ dan meminta segelas anggur putih.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana tunanganku mendadak bisa berubah menjadi kekasih orang lain?"

Kai menoleh ke arah suarah bernada menuduh itu. Matanya melebar melihat Park Chanyeol yang mendadak sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau," gumamnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menghadiri pameran lukisan. Orang yang melukis semua lukisan aneh ini adalah temanku," sahut Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang gelas menunjuk sekeliling ruangan. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini."

Kai tidak berkomentar. Ia menerima segelas anggur putih yang disodorkan _bartender_ dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu ia menyingkir ke samping, memberi jalan kepada orang lain yang ingin memesan minuman. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sikunya disentuh.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar," gumam Chanyeol dan langsung menuntun kai menjauh dari bar ke salah satu sisi ruangan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Temanku sedang menunggu," kata Kai ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan Park Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya di siku Kai.

"Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan kita mengobrol sebentar, melihat dia juga sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya," sahut Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Kai memutar bola matanya, namun ia tetap berdiri di tempat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mungkin lebih memilih bergabung dengan Nic dan mendengarkan pembicaraan membosankan tentang seni daripada berdiri di sini bersama Park Chanyeol. Namun, setelah pertemuan di Jump Start, ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang kecil yang masih belum dipahami Kai, namun hal itu membuatnya memutuskan tetap berdiri di sini, bersama Park Chnayeol, dan menyesap anggur putihnya.

"Jadi kau mau mulai menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berubah dari tunanganku menjadi kekasih orang?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku _bukan_ tunanganmu," cetus Kai.

"Katakan itu pada kakekku," balas Chanyeol santai. "Menurutnya kau adalah tunanganku."

"Dan kau selalu menuruti kata-kata kakekmu?"

"Aku selalu berusaha menyenangkannya. Nah, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bagaimana kau bisa berubah dari tunagnku menjadi kekasih orang lain?"

Kai mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Mungkin saja aku sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain lebih dulu sebelum menjadi tunanganmu."

Chanyeol tertegun, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain, kakekku pasti sudah memperingatkanku tentang saingan yang harus kuhadapi. Karena kakekku tidak berkata apa-apa, itu artinya kau masih lajang sebelum menjadi tunanganku."

"Penarikan kesimpulan yang menarik," gumam Kai.

Chanyeol meliriknya denagn tajam. "Kau mau menjawab atau aku harus pergi ke sana dan menghajarnya karena telah merebut tunangan orang lain?"

Kai tertawa pendek. "Kau tidak mungkin menimbulkan kehebohan di acara penting temanmu."

Alis Park Chnayeol terangkat menantang. "Kau mau bertaruh?"

Kai mengerjap menatapnya.

"Baiklah." Park Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, meletakkan gelas minumannya ke meja kecil dekat mereka, dan mulai melangkah yakin ke arah Nic dan teman-temannya.

Kai terkesiap kaget, melompat maju dan langsung mencengkeram lengan jas Chanyeol. "Oh, demi Tuhan, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" bisiknya tajam.

"Menghajarnya," jawab Chanyeol polos. Namun, ia membiarkan Kai menariknya kembali ke tempat mereka berdiri semula.

Kai melotot geraam ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Aku dan Nic hanya berteman. Dia meminta bantuanku, jadi aku membantunya. Itu saja."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Membantunya?" gumamnya. "Maksudmu, dia memintamu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya?"

Kai mendesah. Ternyata otak Park Chanyeol cukup tajam.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kai?"

Kai menoleh dan melihat Nic sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Hei, Nic."

"Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi," kata Nic kepada Kai. Lalu matanya beralih ke arah Chanyeol.

Kai cepat-cepat berkata, "Nic, perkenalkan ini... Park Chanyeol." Setelah itu ia menatap Chanyeol dan melanjutkan, "Dan ini Nicholas Li."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Chanyeol mengamati laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seksama. Wajahnya tampan dan halus, rambut hitamnya disisir rapi, jas resminya berpotongan bagus dan sepatu kulitnya sisikat samapi mengilap. _Tipe pesolek_ , pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. _Jangan-jangan Kim Kai menyukai tipe pria seperti ini?_

Ia menjabat tangan Nicholas Li dan bertanya, "Kau kekasih Kai?"

Nicholas Li melirik Kai sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Ya, begitulah."

Chanyeol tersenyum datar dan berkata, "Aku tunangannya."

Ia mendengar kai terkesiap keras dan sedetik kemudian lengannya yang dipukul Kai dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul orang?"

Kai melotot menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau! Tutup mulutmu."

"Apa?" Alis Nicholas Li menatap mereka bergantian dengan kaget. "Tunangan?"

Kai menoleh menatap Nicholas Li dan cepat-cepat berkata, "Abaikan kata-katanya. Dia bukan tunanganku."

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menjentikan jari, seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh!" serunya sambil menatap Kai.

"Apakah dia sama sepertiku? Maksudku, apakah dia memintamu..."

"Tidak."

" _Tidak!_ "

Kai dan Chanyeol menjawab serentak, namun jawaban Chanyeol lebih keras dan tajam. Nicholas Li menatapnya denagn terkejut dan langsung beringsut mundur.

Kai cepat-cepat melangkah maju dan menyentuh lengan laki-laki itu. "Dengar," katanya, "bagaimana kalau kau kembali kepada teman-temanmu dan aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi?"

Nicholas Li menatap Kai dengan ragu, lalu menatap Chanyeol, dan akhirnya kembali menatap Kai. "Baiklah, kalau kau yakin," katanya.

Sepeninggal laki-laki itu, Kai berputar cepat menghadap Chanyeol dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kau harus berhenti berbicar sembarangan," kecamnya. "Sekali lagi, aku _bukan_ tunanganmu."

"Dan sekali lagi, katakan itu kepada kakekku," balas Chanyeol.

Kai menggertakkan gigi dan menggeram, "Aku membencimu." Akan tetapi entah kenapa kata-katanya tidak terdengar setajam dulu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh," sahut Chanyeol tenang. "Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa ia memintamu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Itu benar-benar bukan urusanmu," tukas Kai.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan dan mengerang dalam hati. _Oh, demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah mereka berbicara sebentar saja tanpa diganggu?_ Ia menarik napas untuk mengendalikan diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hyejin. "Ya, Hyejin?"

Chanyeol menyadari Kai mundur setengah langkah ketika Hyejin tiba di hadapan mereka. Hyejin memang sangat cantik. Jenis kecantikannya menonjol, menuntut perhatian, dan kadang-kadang mengintimidasi.

Hyejin menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan santai dan berkata, "Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali? Aku dan Simon ingin kau berkenalan dengan..." Saat itu matanya menatap Kai dan seulas senyum menawan otomatis tersungging di bibirnya. "Oh, maaf, ternyata kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Halo, aku Kim Hyejin."

Seperti biasa, Hyejin tidak menunggu diperkenalkan. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kai juga tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Hyejin. "Kim Kai."

"Hyejin, Kai adalah pemiik toko kue di Madison Avenue," sela Chanyeol. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang A Piece of Cake?"

Mata Hyejin melebar. "Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar tentang toko kue itu. Katanya kalian menjual _tartlet_ yang sangat enak. Sayang sekali aku belum pernah mencobanya. Model tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Jangan percaya pada model yang berkata dia tidak prnah berdiet sehari pun dalam hidupnya. Yang benar saja! Tubuh seperti ini tidak didapatkan hanya dengan makan dan tidur. Bukankah begitu, Chnayeol?"

"Aku yakin kau benar, Hyejin," sahut Chanyeol.

Kai memandang mereka berdua bergantian sambil menahan senyum. Lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku kembali kepada temanku."

"Tunggu sebentar," Chnayeol menahannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyejin dan berkata, "Hyejin, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kai."

"Tentu saja," kata Hyejin ringan. "Aku akan pergi mengambil minuman dan menunggumu di dekat bar, oke?"

Hyejin melambai kecil kepada Kai dan melenggang yakin ke arah bar.

"Baiklah, apa lagi yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Kai kepada Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, siapa tahu kau bertanya-tanya," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bertanya-tanya," balas Kai tak acuh.

Chanyeol terkekh. "Jadi kapan kau akan meneleponku?"

Kai menyesap anggurnya. "Aku tidak berencana meneleponmu."

"Kalau begitu berikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku, biar aku yang meneleponmu."

Kai menggeleng-geleng. "Kata-katamu tidak masuk akal."

"Apakah kau tahu kakekku merecokiku terus karena aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan nomor teleponmu? Dan kau juga tidak meneleponku," kata Chanyeol. "Apakah kau mau dia ikut campur lagi dan mulai merekrut komplotan?"

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Sebenarnya kakekmu sudah menyimpan nomor teleponku. Kupikir dia pasti sudah memberikannya kepadamu."

Chanyeol terkesiap ngeri. "Aku tidak mungkin meminta nomor telepon wanita dari kakekku," katanya pura-pura tersinggung. "Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan bantuan kakekku untuk mendapatkan nomor telepon wanita, terima kasih banyak."

Kali ini Kai tertawa kecil. Mendengar suara itu membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. "Jadi kau akan memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Aku bisa bertanya pada Kun."

"Kun sudah kularang memberikan nomor teleponku kepada sembarang orang."

"Kalau begitu, dia boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada impiannya bekerja di Ramses," ancam Chanyeol, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berniat melaksakan ancamannya.

Sepertinya Kai juga tahu ia tidak serius, karena gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tidak percaya. "Kembalilah kepada temanmu," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Dan kau kembali kepada kekasih gadunganmu?"

Kai hanya mmemutar bola matanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberikan nomor teleponmu kepadaku?" tanay aChanyeol sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, akan kupertimbangkan," kata Kai nada acuh tak acuh dari balik bahu.

Chanyeol menggerutu pelan dan membiarkan Kai kembali ke sisi kekasih gadungannya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Chanyeol melangkah memasuki apartemennya di Tribeca. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin pulang ketika ia melihat Kai dan Nicholas meninggalkan galeri jam sepuluh tadi, tetapi Hyejin masih terlibat diskusi panas tentang karya seni kontemporer dengan bebarapa orang kritikus seni yang hadir. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Hyejin benar-benar menggemari seni atau ia hanya ingin terlihat cerdas di mata para kritikus. Chanyeol nyaris tergoda meninggalkan Hyejin di sana dan pulang sendiri. Namun, ia seorang _gentleman_ –walaupun Kim Kai pasti bersumpah sebaliknya- dan ia memaksa diri bersabar selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret Hyejin pulang.

Chanyeol melepaskan jas luarnya yang tebal dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa di ruang duduk. Ia berjalan tanpa suara menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar kakekknya. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Dengkuran kakeknya menunjukkan bahwa kakeknya sudah tertidur lelap. Setelah itu ia menutup kembali dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamar ketika ponselnya berdenting, menandakan pesan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksanya. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _Baiklah. Ini dia._

Hanya itu bunyi pesannya.

Tidak mengerti, Chanyeol pun mengabaikannya dan mulai melepaskan jas dan septunya. Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdenting lagi.

Dari nomor tak dikenal yang sama. Isi pesannya kali ini: _Aku masih membencimu._

Ha! Seulas senyum puas penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ia juga mengerti maksud pesan itu.

Akhirnya Kim Kai memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Kai meletakkan ponsel di atas nakas dab menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Ia meringkuk nyaman di atas ranjas si balik selimut sambil bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ponselny bergetar tanpa suara. Kai meraihnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _Terima kasih. Akan kusimpan nomor ini baik-baik._

Kai meringis. Ia baru hendak mengembalikan ponsel ke nakas ketika ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar lagi.

 _Apakah kau tahu hanya ada garis tipis yang memisahkan perasaan benci dan cinta?_

"Oh, yang benar saja," gerutu Kai lirih.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Chanyeol sesang menggosok gigi si kamar mandi ketika pesan balasan Kai masuk.

 _Bukan garis tipis dalam kamusku, melainkan jurang. Jurang yang sangat besar dan sangat dalam._

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan membalas, _Omong-omong, apa yang dilakukan tunanganku bersama kekasih gadungannya sejk meninggalkan pameran lukisan sampai sekarang? Jangan bilang dia masih bersamamu._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Dia sudah gila," gumam Kai ketika membaca pesan Park Chanyeol yang masuk. Jari-jarinya pun mengetik dengan cepat.

 _Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan untuk yang ke-628 kalinya, aku BUKAN tunanganmu._

Lalu ia menekan tombol kirim sekuat tenaga, walaupun usaha itu tidak menghasilkan efek dramatis dalam bentuk apa pun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, balasan dari Park Chanyeol masuk lagi.

 _Dan untuk yang ke-628 kalinya, katakan itu pada kakekku. Selama ia masih menganggap kita bertunangan, urusanmu adalah urusanku juga._

Kai meringis. "Dia benar-benar sudah gila."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Harus tidur sekarang. Tidak ada waktu melayani omong kosongmu._

Chanyeol dusuk di tepi ranjang sambil membaca pesan itu dan tersenyum. _Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah,_ ketiknya.

Karena gadis itu tidak ada si dekatnya untuk melayangkan salah satu pukulan mautnya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri menambahkan, _Mungkin tentang aku?_

Ia yakin gurauan kelewat manis itu akan membuat Kim Kai sebal setengah mati.

Balasan gadis itu singkat saja. _Aku membencimu_.

Chanyeol pun segera membalas, _Aku tidak._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Kau suka menonton pertunjukkan teater?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Kai balas bertanya. Ia memindahkan pinsel dari telinga kanan sementara ia mengelap meja besar di dapur toko kuenya dengan sebelah tangan.

Park Chanyeol mendesah berlebihan di ujung sana. "Kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' yang sederhana saja?"

"Tidak."

"Ternyata bisa," gerutu Chanyeol pelan.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kai mendengar gerutuan Park Chanyeol. Saat itu suara lalu lintas yang sejak tadi terdengar di latar belakang kini tidak lagi terdengar. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Dengar, kebetulan aku punya dua tiket pertunjukkan baru di Broadway hari ini. Katanya ini pertunjukkan yang sudah ditunggu banyak orang." Suara Park Chanyeol terdengar lagi. "Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kai menegakkan tubuh. "Katamu kita hanya perlu bertemu sesekali untuk menyenangkan hati kakekmu. Kita baru saja bertemu di acara pameran lukisan itu tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa ita harus bertemu lagi hari ini?"

"Pertemuan kebetulan tidak masuk hitungan," kata Chanyeol tegas. "Lagi oula, kau menghadiri acara itu bersama kekasih gadunganmu."

"Dan kau bersama kekasihmu," timpal Kai sambil lalu.

"Hyejin bukan kekasihku, jadi kau tak perlu cemburu."

Kai mendesah frustasi. "Oh, demi Tuhan..."

"Omong-omong, kata Yuri Nuna, kau sangat menyukai pertunjukkan teater," sela Park Chanyeol. "Jadi kalau kau setuju, kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

"Yuri Eonni?" Ulang Kai dengan alis berkerut.

"Ya. Dia sedang melihat tiket pertunjukkannya dan... eh, kenapa dia terkejut begitu? Katanya dia yakin kau belum menonton pertunjukkan ini."

"Apa?" Kai berputar dengan cepat. "Park Chanyeol, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di tokomu. Baru saja tiba."

Kai langsung menutup telepon dan melangkah cepat keluar dari dapur. Benar saja. Ia melihat Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di balik konter.

"Hei, Bos," panggil Yuri sabil melambai-lambaikan tiket yang dipegangnya dengan penuh semangat. "Katanya kau akan diajak menonton pertunjukkan ini!"

Kai mendelik ke arah Park Chanyeol, berjalan menghampiri konter dan mengambil tiket di tangan Yuri. Ia membacanya sekilas, terkesiap, dan sebelah tangannya terangkat mencengkeram pinggiran meja. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah menatap Park Chanyeol dengan mata melebar kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiket ini?" tanyanya takjub. "Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya secara kebetulan. Ini adalah tiket malam perdana dan sudah habis terjual berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

Kai menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Akhirnya Park Chanyeol mendesah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kau benar. Aku harus menelepon, membujuk, dan membuat kesepakatan dengan beberapa orang demi mendapatkan tiket yang sangat mahal ini. Jadi kuharap kau cukup terkesan dengan usahaku dan bersedia menonton pertunjukkan itu bersamaku."

Kai mengerjap. Ia tidak ragu tiket itu sangat mahal. Ia sudah sangat sering menonton pertunjukkan teater sehingga ia tahu benar nomor-nomor kursi premium di dalam teater. Dan nomor kursi yang tertera di tiket Park Chanyeol adalah kursi premium. Kursi premium untuk pertunjukkan malam perdana di Broadway. Astaga...

"Tapi pakaianku tidak cocok dikenakan untuk menghadiri pertunjukkan malam perdana," kata Kau sambil menunduk menatap pakaiannya yang tertutup celemek bersulam tokonya.

Park Chanyeol ikut mengamatinya. "Kau benar," gumamnya. "Tapi kalau kau melepaskan celemek itu, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kai mendecakkan lidah dan melotot menatap laki-laki itu. "Bukan itu maksudku," cetusnya.

Yuri mendorong bahu Kai dengan bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pergi saja, Bos," desaknya.

Kai menggigit bibir dan menatap tiket yang masih dipegangnya selama beberapa saat. Lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah."

"Bagus," kata Park Chanyeol puas.

Kai melepaskan celemeknya dan masuk kembali ke bagian belakang tokk untuk mengambil jaket dan tas tangannya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Park Chanyeol sambil melilitkan syal di sekeliling lehernya. "Tapi, hanya karena aku sangat ingin menonton pertunjukkan ini, dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dua jam bersama tanpa perlu saling bicara," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit sedikit, namun senyumnya masih tersungging sempurna. "Aku memang beruntung mendapat tunangan yang tidak suka banyak bicara."

Kai dan Yuri serentak terkesiap, walaupun untuk alasan berbeda. Pada saat yang sama, Park Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dengan cepat dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Kai.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaulakukan, tapi memar di lenganku akibat pukulanmu waktu itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya," katanya dengan nada minta dikasihani.

Kai melotot menatap Park Chanyeol dan memukul lengan laki-laki itu dengan tangan kirinha yang bebas. "Siapa suruh kau bicara sembarangan?" Katanya dengan gigi mengertak.

Chanyeol meringis, namun masih belum melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Kai.

Kai menoleh ke arah Yuri yang masih kebingungan dan berkata, "Abaikan dia. Dia hanya bercanda. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, hanya orang menyebalkan yang ternyata lebih memilih mengganggu orang lain daripada mengurusi restorannya sendiri."

"Asal kau tahu, sebagai koki peraih bintang Michelin, aku ini lrang sibuk, tapi aku bersedia meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untukmu. Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung," sela Park Chanyeol.

Kai menatap Park Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Lepaskan tanganku," katanya.

Park Chanyeol menggeleng singkat dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak," balasnya tenang. "Karena aku tahu kau akan memukulku lagi."

"Tangan kiriku masih bebas," Kai memperingatkan.

"Taoi pukulan tangan kananmu jauh lebih keras daripada pukulan tangan kirimu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kai, Park Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yuri dan berkata, "Kami pergi dulu, Nuna. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah itu Kai ditarik keluar dari toko tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara, atau bahkan berpikir.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Dr. Kim Yifan memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal dan menguap. Tidak ada lagi pasien yang harus ditanganinya. Waktunya pulang. Ia melirik jam tangan dan tersenyum kecil. Waktunya makan malam. Mungkin Kai mau menemaninya makan. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kai. Tidak ada jawaban. _Well_ , tidak aneh. Kai memang jarang menjawab telepon kalau ia sedang sibhk membuat kue. Terlebih lagi di masa menjelang Natal ketika toko-toko kue sedang dibanjiri pesanan. Kris mencoba mebghubungi A Piece of Cake.

"Hai, Yuri," sala Kris ketika telepon dijawab oleh Yuru, salah seorang karyawan Kai di A Piece of Cake.

"Oh, hai, Kris," balas Yuri riang. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apakah Kai ada di sana? Aku tadi mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi dia tidak menjawab."

"Dia tidak ada di sinj. Dia pergi menonton pertunjukkan. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak menjawab telepon."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, dia pergi bersama... tunggu sebentar." Suara Yuri menjauh dari telepon sementara ia berseru, "Hei, Kun, siapa nama calon bos barumu? Park Chanyeol?"

Alis Kria terangkat heran. "Park Chanyekl?" Bukankah itu laki-laki yang mereka temui di pesta pernikahan Soohyuk? Laki-laki yang tidak disukai Kai?

"Ya, namanya Park Chanyeol." Suara Yuri terdengar jelas kembali.

"Kai pergi bersama _Park Chanyeol_?" ulang Kris sekali lagi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Dan Kai pergi atas kemauannya sendiri?" Desak Kris.

"Tentu saja."

Sepanjang pengetahuan Kris, Kai sama sekalk tidak ingin berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau pergi bersama laki-laki itu? "Aneh," gumamnya.

"Kenapa aneh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuri. Aku hanya tidak menyangka mereka bertemen."

"Kulihat mereka cukup akrab," komentar Yuri. "Park Chanyeol malah sempat berkata bahwa Kai adalah tunangannya."

"Apa?"

"Apakah mereka benar-benar bertunangan, Kris?"

"Itu..." Kris tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dr. Kim."

Kris menoleh mendengar panggilan itu dan melihat seorang perawat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Yuri. Aku harus pergi," gumamnya di telepon. Setelah itu ia menutup telepon tanla menunggu balasan dan berbalik ke arah si perawat. "Ya, Linda. Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mencari Anda, Dokter," kata sk perawat. "Karena tadi Anda sedang bersama pasien, saya memintanya menunggu di sana."

Si perawat menunjuk ke sebelah kanan dan Kris mengikuti arah tangannya. Ia melihat seseorang duduk di deretan bangku yang dirapatkab ke dinding koridor, tidak jauh dari pos perawat. Sosok pria berambut gelap itu sepertinya tidak asing, membuat kening Kris berkerut berpikir.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Linda," katanya kepada si perawat. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menghampiri tamunya.

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika pria yang sedang duduk itu mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya. Lalu pria itu bersiri dan tersenyum lebar kepada Kris.

Setelah melihat wajah pria itu dengan jwlas, Kris juga tersenyum lebar dan memperceoat langkah. "Oh Sehun," sapanya sambil menjabat tangan pria itu dan menepuk punggungnya dengan keras. "Astaga, sudah lama sekali. Apa kabar?"

"Dr. Kim Yifan," balas Oh Sehun dan balas menepuk punggung Kris. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kulihag kau sama seperti dulu."

"Dan kau terlihat berbeda," balas Kris sambil mengamati temannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Dengan kukit belang itu, kau lebih mirip kuli bangunan daripada jurnalis."

Oh Sehun tertawa. "Aku menghabiskan empat tahun terakhir di Afrika Selatan, Sobat. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Ya, sudah empat tahun. Kurasa banyak yang bisa kauceritakan tentang apa yang sudah kaulakukan selama ini," kata Kris. "Kau ounya acara lain malam ini? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan kita bisa makan malam sambil mengobrol.

Sehun merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi yang putih cemerlang. "Aku memang datang ke sini berharap ditraktir."

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Kris dan mendorong bahu temannya. "Omong-omong, kapan kau kembali ke New York?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu," sahut Sehun sambil berjalan mengikuti Kris. "Pekerjaanku di Afrika Selatan sudah selesai, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan kembali bekerja di kantor New York."

"Begitu," gumam Kris sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana kabar Soohyuk?"

"Baru saja menikah dan akan kembali dari bulan madunya besok," sahut Kris.

"Dan adikmu yang manis?"

Berpikir tentang adiknya membuat Kris tersenyum. "Kai? Dia sangat baik. Masih sibuk dengan toko kuenya."

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?"

Kris adalah kakak yang protektif sepanjang menyangkut adiknya. Dan ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Sehun saat itu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Belum. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih menungguku," sahut Sehun, lalu tertawa kecil. "Karena dia oernah memintaku menikah dengannya sebelum aku berangkat ke Afrika."

" _Apa?_ "

Sehun menatap Kris dengan alis terangkat bertanya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

 **TBC**

 **Hai... Saya balik buat ngelanjutin ini FF Remake. Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin saya akan jarang mengupdate FF Remake ini atau bahkan tidak melanjutkannya. Ada bebarapa hal yang harus saya pertimbangkan. Saat ini, saya akan fokus pada sekolah saya dan mengurangi jam untuk bersenang-senang. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Home fairy floss, jongiebotom, Kim Jongin Kai, Kamong Jjong, hunexohan, , steffifebri, KkaiOlaf, aNOnime9095, cute, yousee, lelakimkaaaaaa, Leon, Yookey1314, TianLian, Parkchan1027, hunkailovers.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Yookey1314, steffifebri, , huneohan, jongiebottom, Kim Min Soo 10, Kim Jongin Kai, jjong86, yousee, cute, Guest, yeollo.**


End file.
